The Hogwarts Encounters
by toxicgurl169
Summary: A Series of Sexual Encounters revolving around Draco and Hermione.
1. The Shower

**Title**: The Hogwarts Encounters

**Author**: Ashley

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly J.K Rowling does.

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Draco and Hermione have a little fun in the shower.

**Timeline**: Seventh Year…

**Note: **Hey Everyone! If you haven't already guessed, I am re-posting my story. I went back and read the chapters and realized how horrible the grammar truly is. The good news is that, my grammar has been improving so I am doing some revising and will re-post the story with better grammar, I hope!

**Note 2: **I have written chapter 5 so the story **WILL BE UPDATED! **I am sorry for the long wait but between school and some bad reviews I received, it just really got to me. So as for right now, chapter one will be posted and I hope, chapters two, three, four, and FINALLY chapter five will follow.

For now, have fun re-reading with, mostly, the correct grammar.

Enjoy!

The Shower

Hermione Granger sighed heavily, her loose curls falling in her face as she sat in her favorite oversized gold chair that was located towards the left of the fireplace. The fire cackled through the common room that she shared with the Head Boy, writing yet another paper, for her Advanced Potions class.

The amber glow from the fire radiated against her soft features as her hand worked profusely, jotting down key facts and quotes that will surely give her yet, another A.

This was the third paper, in two weeks, which she had to write for Professor Snape and she was convinced that he was after her, and all the Gryffindors that were taking the class. Everytime a paper was due, on a specific date, anyone from Gryffindor that didn't have the assignment in on time had an automatic detention and 10 points taken away from the house. However, if anyone from Slytherin didn't have the work in on time, they were expected to hand in the assignment next class without any points taken away from their final grade.

Hermione had thought numerous times to say something about the unfairness of the class, but she knew all to well, that it would only result in getting more points taken away from her house and a automatic detention for questioning a teacher.

She was glad that Ron and Harry dropped the class when they did. She didn't think that they would be able to handle the pressure. There were times where she thought she was going to crack, but she refused to give any of the Slytherins the satisfaction of dropping the course.

It wasn't like it was hard. She could do the work with ease; however, when you have to do three papers, in two weeks, for one class, on top of papers for her other classes as well, well, sleep had become somewhat of a luxury for her.

However, no matter how much work she had taken on, it was always to the best of her ability. In fact, she was proud that she was top of her class, in all of her classes really.

However, what really annoyed her was one certain Slytherin who wasn't far behind.

Malfoy.

She wasn't stupid.

She knew full well that Professor Snape favored Malfoy among the rest. It seemed that he could do no wrong and even if he didn't get the work done, he seemed to be passing the class. Half the time, she could hear him snoring from the back of the room when she was writing constantly, making sure to get ever word that the Professor was saying. If Malfoy wasn't sleeping then he was flirting with Pansy Parkinson like a bloody fool. Pansy allowed anyone with a penis to touch her and really, she thought that Malfoy could do much better.

Then again…so could Pansy.

However, she couldn't discredit his other classes. When test scores were in and announced, a smile was plastered on her face when everyone was informed that yet again, she got the top scores. She would smile at her achievements but that smile would falter a bit when Draco Malfoys name was announced right after, informing that he wasn't far behind. She would feel his satisfied gaze piercing through her back and she would turn and glare at him with venom.

She may have been first in her class, but Malfoy was second, and quickly gaining on her and that angered her more than anything did.

The thing that got to her the most was that, it was now two days before the Potions paper was due and she was sitting by the fireplace working non-stop to finish it, when the Head Boy was off doing, Merlin knew what.

She still didn't understand how he managed to get the Head Boy position.

It was quite a shock to everyone at first when it was announced at the beginning of Seventh Year. Hermione knew she was going to get the top position.

Everyone knew.

She wanted to be modest, but ever since first year, she had a feeling that she was meant to be a leader, and she was right. However, when people found out that Malfoy was Head Boy, no one could really believe it.

His grades were impressive, yes, but getting the Head Boy position, you had to have some leadership qualities. She became Head Girl, so she'd like to think that she exemplified everything that meant to be a leader. She got top marks; she made sure that everything was done properly and never let anyone get away with anything.

She knew the rules and stood by them. She may not always be liked by her fellow peers, but she always thought if they didn't want to get detention or house points taken away, then they shouldn't put themselves in a position that would allow that to happen.

It was that simple.

She remembered that Harry and Ron were walking back from who knows where and frankly, she didn't care. It was way past curfew and when they begged her to let them pass because they were best friends she felt a bit offended and instead of taking the normal 10 points off she took an extra 5 points.

They argued that she was taking points off her own house, but in that moment, she was ashamed to call herself a Gryffindor.

Rules were rules.

After another half an hour she was finally done with her Potions paper. She rubbed her tired eyes, profusely, with the back of her hands, yawning, noting that it was close to one in the morning. She had already done her rounds and realized she had been working for two hours straight. It was way past curfew, however she didn't notice Malfoy ever coming in.

It was true that having the Head position they were allowed out of the rooms past curfew, but in order for your classmates to follow and accept you as an authority figure, you needed to show that you were one. How do you get everyone to his or her rooms on time when you, yourself, didn't do the same thing?

She realized there were times where you needed to be out for official business, but knowing Malfoy, his reasons was less then honest.

As if on cue, Hermione turned her head at the sound of the Portrait swinging open.

Hermione observed Malfoy walking in, his slick blond hair falling into his eyes and his robes following behind him as he walked past her with a satisfied smirk, without so much a glance to her and headed to his room, where he slammed the oak wood door behind him.

She sighed heavily.

She hated sharing the same space as him, but felt better about the fact that they had there own bedrooms. Not only that, but she felt comforted about the fact that she could magically keep Malfoy out of her room. It was the same basic spell when it came to the portraits. You had to mutter a spell to get in and that was the surest way to keep Malfoy out.

Malfoy picked up on it after awhile and cursed his own door, so she knew if she was going to scold him, she needed to do it before he went to bed and locked her out completely.

Hermione took the few steps needed to his room and entered, but quickly scolded herself after seeing the sight before her.

"Oi, Granger, what is the meaning of barging in my room like this? I distinctly remember closing my door."

Malfoy had already changed out of his school robes and now wore green silk pajama pants with nothing else to match.

Her instincts were to run out the door as her eyes roamed over his chiseled pale stomach that seemed so defined in a way she never imagined. She had seen Harry and Ron without their shirts on many times before but for some reason it was different with Malfoy.

He clearly had an eight pack and she soon scolded herself for counting. But she couldn't help it. They were so defined and it was clear that he got a great workout playing Quddich. Her eyes then started roaming up his long toned neck, then over his pointy but toned chin that she assumed was a Malfoy trait and finally landed on lips that had formed into a scowl.

Hermiones cheeks flushed profusely and Draco couldn't help but feel satisfied that he had managed to embarrass the prude. She had a stick up her ass the size of his penis and knowing his length, he knew the stick must really hurt.

Hermione saw the smirk and quickly snapped out of it. She crossed her arms in front of her and a permanent scowl started to form. "Do you realize that it is why past curfew and your just now coming back to the room."

Draco rolled his eyes at her holier than now attitude and took a step forward, not being the type to back down to her accusations. He licked his lips when she flinched a bit, but was impressed when she didn't move away.

He loved a girl with fire.

"Sorry, Granger, but I was busy." Draco simply said as he hooked his hands behind his back, interlacing his fingers together.

Hermione scoffed as she stared into his blue-gray color eyes, another Malfoy trait. She never realized how intense they were or how hypnotic the color was before. She swallowed hard and shook her head a bit to concentrate. "What could you possibly be doing at one in the…" Hermione trailed off, seeing him smirk, and he chuckled a bit at her realization.

The bloody arse was laughing at her.

"Gee, Granger, aren't we supposed to the first in our class? I think even in that virgin head of yours, you could imagine where my attentions were directed tonight."

"Or with whom." Hermione added as an afterthought. "We are supposed to be setting an example to the rest of the students, especially the first years. You can't just roam around as you please, unless you are doing prefect duties."

He smirked. "I was in fact doing prefect duties."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "And what did these duties entail?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him. "I already did the rounds."

Draco took an another step forward, and suddenly they were so close that you couldn't put another hand between them.

Hermione felt her body involuntary react to his very close proximity. She didn't know what he was doing, but she refused to back down.

Maybe he was trying to scare her?

Maybe he was trying to make her so uncomfortable that she would turn and leave but whatever the reason, she was not going to let him win.

Draco walked her backwards, pushing his weight against her, until her back hit the wall with a small thud. The closeness allowed her to feel his breath against her skin. Involuntary, goose bumps broke out, and she couldn't understand for the life of her why she was receiving this reaction.

She didn't understand for the life of her, why she wasn't pushing him away.

Maybe it was because she was so distracted as she felt his hands start to creep up her right leg. His hand felt like fire against her creamy skin and his touch was sending shivers up her spine.

She should feel disgusted.

She should have felt outraged.

But really…

She couldn't help but feel, turned on.

Draco inwardly smirked, smelling the arousal on her. "Do you really want to know what I was doing Granger?" Draco asked, in a seductive tone.

She cursed herself.

She had changed out of her school robes right after she patrolled and instead of putting on her long gold pajama pants like she usually did, she wore her red baggy shorts, with a gold strips going down the sides, that were very comfortable for bed. She also wore a gold tank top that hugged her curves nicely. She didn't even realize how revealing she must have looked till now.

Really, what was going through her mind was that, she felt very overheated sitting by the fireplace. She wanted to wear something comfortable, some clothes that would let her skin breathe, but as Dracos hand eased up her shaky leg and felt his cold, yet heated stare against her skin, she suddenly felt like she was suffocating.

Draco smirked at her reaction. Her skin felt so smooth and so silky that it literally surprised him. Her blood was dirty, but her skin felt like heaven.

The truth was, he had been out in Pansy's bed, shagging her senseless.

It wasn't like he had a permanent attachment to Pansy but she was there, a soft body that he could release his tension on.

_Soft_.

He didn't know the meaning of the word till now.

Too bad she was _filthy_.

He could sense that her breathing was quickening as his hand ventured higher, and he didn't know if she realized she had dropped her arms to the side. Seeing her lower her defenses as a result of his effect on her, he thrusted his hips forward a bit, rubbing his obvious erection against her middle and she closed her eyes at contact. Quickly, he took a step back, smiling as she moaned and slightly hissed at the loss of contact.

Hermione let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and looked up at Draco in confusion.

He looked at her with hate.

"Don't worry, Granger," He began as he smirked dangerously. "I would never touch dirty blood. But it's not a surprise to see that you want me."

Hermiones shield went up higher than ever, her blood boiling as she crossed her arms back in front of her again. "You arrogant ferret. How dare you speak to me like that! How dare you speak to me as if your pureblood makes you better than me."

Draco leaned down and sneered. "I am better. Your dirty blood makes me better."

Hermione felt her bottom lip quiver as tears started to form in her eyes.

But she wasn't going to let them fall.

She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Now, you better come back to the room on time from now on, or I am going to the Headmaster." She yelled loudly as she turned to leave. However, Draco was quicker, grabbing her arm pulling her back to him.

"Come off it Granger. I saw the way your body reacted to me. The only reason why you are upset is not because I stayed out past curfew but because you want me."

"What!" she exclaimed, "I loathe you." I loathe the very ground you walk on. Why would you ever think I would want you?"

"Because you do," he drawled. "You want me bad and you know that I would never touch someone with dirty blood." He looked her over and sneered. "Filthy little Mudblood."

She smacked him.

She smacked him so hard that the sound echoed throughout his room. He kept his face to the side and he tried to get his breathing under control. He felt the sting and if he looked in the mirror, he would no doubt, see a red handprint forming.

In her anger, she yanked her arm out of his grasp and ran into the bathroom making sure to lock the door behind her. She quickly stripped down to nothing and let the hot water wash away his touch.

Being alone, she released the tears that threatened to fall earlier and let them cascade down her cheeks, mixing in with the water as the it fell over her hair, flattening her curls and down her body. She grabbed the soap and started washing her body, making sure to scrub at every part that he had touched.

How dare he speak to her the way he did?

It was her fault.

She gave him an opening.

She knew that she couldn't have a civilized conversation with him when they were alone. Instead of waiting the next day to confront Malfoy with Ron and Harry by her side, she just barged into his room and gave him the opening.

She bloody well, loathed the ground that he walked on and was waiting for the day where Draco Malfoy got what he deserved.

In her haze, she hadn't heard the bathroom door opening. She only turned around when she saw a shadow against the glass door that acted like a shield between her and the intruder. Her eyes widened with fear, and her breathing quickened in frightful anticipation, when she saw them begin to strip down.

She had locked the door hadn't she?

Before she could answer herself, Malfoy flung the door open and locked eyes with her as he entered forcing her to take a step back.

She quickly brought her hands up to her chest to cover herself but before she could say a word he pushed her hands out of the way and caressed her breasts. He cascaded them down to her ass and lifted her up, forcing her to wrap her petite legs around his now wet and slim waist.

"Malfoy! What is the meaning of-" But before Hermione could finish her sentence, Draco brought them under the hot plundering of the spray, pushimg her against the shower wall with a thud, where he proceeded to plunge his tongue deep into her mouth.

Hermiones eyes widened at the feeling of his tongue caressing hers as the water splashed off their naked bodies.

She quickly brought her hands to his shoulders and pushed as she started to squirm to get him to release her. She twisted her head to the side but that only allowed him to attack her neck with a vengeance

As Hermione twisted her body, Draco shifted her weight to his right arm and slid his left arm over her left breast, tweaking her nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, then to her stomach, and finally, landed on center.

His hand brushed over her pussy curls until his long, cold slender fingers, found her cilt, and began to rub profusely against it.

Hermiones breathing quickened as she moaned loudly and jerked her head back. Her hands stopped pushing and started to hold on to dear life as the sensations started flowing through her. The mixture between the hotness of the water, and coldness of his fingers, made her stomach feel warm and made her throat constrict, making it hard for her to swallow. She felt his mouth attack her neck again and felt him suck so hard on her pulse point and she knew that was going to leave a mark.

"Malfoy, please," she begged. "I'm with Ron."

He brought his head up and forced her to look into his hot, heated eyes.

"Don't you ever slap me again! Do you understand me Granger?" He asked forcefully, with voice laced with menace.

Hermione could do nothing but stare into his heated gaze. She was mesmerized at the fact that his eyes were actually grey, but were very quickly turning black with passion. She felt him remove his hand from her throbbing cilt as a warning, and she hissed from the loss of contact. "I promise…" She gasped as she bounced in his arms. She reached for his hand and brought it back down to her center. "I promise."

Draco smirked as he went back to sucking on her neck. "Good girl."

He was aware that she was with Weasley.

Disgustingly, aware.

Granger and Weasley walked around school hand in hand for everyone to see. During dinner, they would constantly peck each other, and caress each other, when they thought no one was looking.

Yes, he knew very well that she was with Weasley.

That's what was making this that much sweeter. He raised his lips to hers and sucked on her bottom lip with his teeth, making her moan.

"Please Malfoy-" she tried again. "Ron-"

"Tell me that you don't love getting away with this." He began, nipping at her lips as he spoke. "Tell me that you don't love the fact that Weasley is off somewhere else, while you are in here, about to shag his enemy. Admit it Hermione, this turns you on. You are just waiting to feel my hard throbbing cock inside of you. Stretching you, massaging you, fucking you until you scream my name!

He knew that he was punishing her.

She had slapped him.

A fucking mudblood slapped him and then walked away like she was better than he was.

He knew that he couldn't have that.

She walked around school like the virgin princess, knowing very well the farthest that she ever went with Weasley was light snogging.

He wanted to be the first to bring her down from her pedestal.

He wanted to taste her.

He wanted to claim her.

And Malfoys always get what they want.

"Tell me, Hermione." He demanded, "Tell me you want me." He breathed. "That you want this."

This was not happening.

She was not wrapped around her enemy, letting him touch her in places that she felt embarrassed to let Ron touch. However, hearing him say her name she knew that was her undoing. The water relentlessly cascaded down their bodies and the steam intensified the scent of Draco. She didn't know what it was about the heat, but it heightened everything. He was a combination of his seductive cologne and just plain Draco and that scent was intoxicating.

She was with Ron and she knew that she should stop. She should push him out and then hex him with all the curses that she could think of. Then she should tell Ron and Harry and have them have a turn with him but she knew that if she stopped now, she was going to go insane.

"Draco please." she murmured, her mind spinning out of control.

"Tell me!" He hissed as he rubbed his hard erection against her opening, letting her feel him.

"Yes," She yelled loudly, her voice giving off an echo. "Is that what you need to hear?" Her heart was beating fast as her chest heaved up and down rapidly, her pussy throbbing with need. "I want you!"

That was all he wanted to hear.

Reciting a quick contraceptive spell, he gripped her ass with both hands, and lowered her down a bit swiftly, thrusting his hard throbbing penis inside of her, breaking the barrier that claimed her virginity.

"Ugh." Hermione gasped, jerking her head back and closed her eyes as she felt a slight pain that was quickly washed away by pleasure that was following through her blood as he eased out of her and plunged back inside, not giving her time to get used to his size.

Draco could feel her nails digging in his skin and he welcomed the pain. The mixture between that and the pleasure of being inside of her was beyond anything he ever felt.

"Bloody hell, Granger, " he grunted as he thrusted in and out of her. "You are so bloody tight."

Hermione gripped Dracos shoulders tightly as she let the pleasure wash over her.

In.

Out.

Harder.

Faster.

"God, Draco." Her whole body shook with the force of him thrusting into her.

Hard.

Fast.

Pulsing.

"Fuck Granger, you feel so bloody good…so bloody good."

Draco kissed her neck and then captured her lips again as they both swallowed each other's moans.

Draco didn't understand what was happening.

He had just come back from a shag with Pansy but Granger was invoking feelings inside of him that he never felt before.

This was just sex…

A shag…

Then why did he have a feeling that she was ruining him? That he wasn't going to be satisfied to the extreme unless it was Granger's pussy he was fucking.

Hermiones hands roamed down his arms and back up again. She reached down to his stomach and caressed him as she brought her lips to his neck and sucked.

"Merlin, you are so wet!" Draco cursed as he easily entered and pulled back. His hot throbbing penis felt so good rubbing against her constricting walls.

She could feel herself on the brink. Draco was bringing her higher and higher and she was helpless to fight it. She felt a pull above her pussy and knew that she wasn't going to last.

"Faster Draco…I'm going to come." She moaned loudly as she braced her hand over her head.

Draco obliged heatedly by nodding as he brought his head to the crook of her neck. He lifted her a bit and started thrusting faster. So fast that Hermione feared the shower wall was going to give. However, she didn't care. She needed to come.

Draco felt his penis starting to twitch and with one final, hard thrust, both Draco and Hermione saw white as he exploded inside of her and she came, their screams mixing together as their bodies convulsed together.

Feeling his legs give out, Draco lowered them down the shower wall and allowed her to straddle him as the water relentlessly still pondered down on them.

Hermione and Draco both held onto each other, both of them trying to catch their breaths. They both placed their head at the crook of each other's neck, as they held each other desperately.

Draco could feel Hermione caress his back with her petite hands as her breathing started to subside.

Feeling her shiver a bit, but from the orgasm or the water he didn't know, he pulled out of her slowly and lifted her up, where she proceeded to wrap her legs around his waist and kissed his shoulders as he shut off the shower and carried her out.

Softly he set her down and grabbed a towel nearby and wrapped it around her petite body. He then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself.

He watched Hermione bite her bottom lip, not knowing what to do. He watched her glance at the door and then discreetly at him.

When Draco didn't say anything she turned to leave, not knowing what to say after what had happened but as she turned to leave Draco pulled her back and grabbed her waist and hoisted her up onto the smooth marble counter.

"Ugh," Hermione gasped. "Malfoy, what…" but her sentence was cut off as he brought his lips down to hers in one swift motion, making her involuntary moan deep in her throat.

When Draco pulled back, she looked at him with a heated glaze and felt herself get horny all over again.

She couldn't believe how just one kiss made her feel like this.

"After this moment, Granger, you are mine," He said seriously. "I have fucked you…I have claimed you, and I swear to merlin, if I ever see you touching Weasley the way you just touched me," he paused as he glared, making Hermione feel his words in her soul, "I will kill him."

Hermione slightly gasped as her eyes widened.

Before another word was said, he was out the door, leaving a shaken, but satisfied Hermione, pondering his words on the counter as she bit her lip with wonder.


	2. Advanced Potions

**Title**: Hogwarts Encounters

**Author**: Ashley

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly J.K Rowling does.

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Draco and Hermione get frisky in Potions class

**Timeline**: Seventh Year…

**Note:** Like I said in the first chapter, I am re-posting the story with better grammar. I hope that it's not to bad. I have written a **fifth chapter** and that will be posted when I re-post chapter's three and four. Hope you like it!

* * *

Advanced Potions

Hermione Granger groaned as the sun filtered through the glass window and into her room, where it danced against her eyelids, forcing her to arouse from her deep sleep. She shifted her weight, and stretched out her sore aching muscles.

Blinking repeatedly as her eyes got use to the light, she licked her dry chapped lips as she rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. She sighed deeply as she stared up to the ceiling, and then closed her eyes as she lifted her covers over her head, memories from last night rushing back to her.

Last night didn't happen.

That is what she kept telling herself.

Last night just did not happen.

There was no possible way, that she let Draco Malfoy touch her, let him shag her in the shower.

There was no possible way that Malfoy had threatened Ron's life if she ever touched her _boyfriend,_ the same way she had touched him.

There was just no way…

However, she knew there was no denying it as she felt the unfamiliar ache in between her legs. An ache that proved that she was no longer a virgin.

She took in a shaky breath as she thought that she just wanted to stay in her bed forever.

She wanted to block the outside world and just stay under the protective shield that her covers provided.

How was she ever going to explain this to Ron?

She has had feelings for Ron ever since first year and it wasn't until the end of sixth, that he even got up the nerve to ask her to go steady.

Sooner or later, Ron is going to expect her to take the final step with him, and consummate their relationship.

How was she ever going to explain the lack of barrier when they finally did have sex with one another?

She knew that Ron wasn't a fool.

He knew that there was a barrier that woman had, that proved that they were still virgins.

How was she going to tell him that Malfoy took care of it, that Draco Malfoy, his worst enemy, had shagged her senseless, to the point where he had ruined her for anyone else.

Being considered the top of her class; she didn't feel very smart right now.

Peaking out of the oversized gold covers, she noted that the time now was 11:30 and that in exactly one hour, she had Advanced Potions, with Malfoy.

Kicking the covers off of her as she sighed, she made her way to the bathroom and carefully opened the door. Inside, she noticed that Malfoys robes that were on the door hanging last night, was now gone and she figured, with much relief, that he must have gone to have an early breakfast.

Walking in gingerly, Hermione made sure to lock the door with a password charm that she came up with, so last night's events didn't repeat themselves.

Grabbing a brush, she started vigorously brushing at her curls, trying desperately to tame them. She looked herself over and wondered if she looked any different. She still looked the same, but something about her had changed. There was an aching in the pit of her stomach that told her that she was craving something.

To what that something was, she wasn't ready to admit yet.

Putting her brush down, she caught the reflection of the shower and biting her lower lip, she turned, and glanced at it with mixed feelings as flashes of last night came back to haunt her.

Her breathing became shallow remembering how it felt to be wrapped around Draco's rock hard body. Inwardly cursing that she was allowing her mind to drift, she could still literally feel his fingers on the side of her breasts. She remembered feeling him tweak her nipples until they hardened, and then take them into his mouth as his hands ventured down to the bottom of her ass, deeply massaging her smooth, silky skin as if he wanted nothing more then to crawl inside of her.

She remembered the look in his eyes, intense Grey, with a hint of black, staring right down into her soul, while rubbing his erection against her crotch. Closing her eyes, she bit her bottom lip, remembering the feel of the tip of his cock placed at the entrance, her wet pussy begging him to fill it. She swallowed hard, squeezing her thighs together, trying to ease the pressure that was growing.

Not being able to control her mind, she couldn't help but remember the feeling of his hard throbbing cock finally entering her.

Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red, her breathing becoming shallow.

In.

Out.

She groaned.

Harder.

Faster.

Surprisingly, her pussy instantly became soaked by her pre-cum. She was shocked how fast she became horny just thinking about him. She let out a slight breath as her cilt throbbed, wanting desperately to have Draco's hand back on it.

Rubbing.

Stretching.

Releasing the throbbing pressure that was forming.

She could remember…

_No! _

She was not going to go there.

She needed to get a hold of herself. For Merlin sake, it was Draco Malfoy, that she was daydreaming about, and she needed to forget about his touch and remember why she hated him in the first place.

Draco Malfoy would _never_ touch her again.

With her new resolve, Hermione dressed in her Hogwarts robes and made her way to Potions. Walking to the front, where her normal seat was located, she sat down and opened her book, and took out some parchment paper to take down the necessary notes.

Minutes passed, before Professor Snape entered, telling everyone to open their books to page fifteen, for they were going to learn how to make an anti-lust potion.

Hermione scoffed.

How very convenient she thought. She might just have to take a dosage and rid herself of this ridiculous lust she had towards Draco.

No not lust…

_Fear._

She had sex with Draco because she was afraid of what he would have done had she stopped him.

Yes, that is exactly what she was going to keep telling herself.

Ten minutes had lapsed and Snape was currently explaining the ingredients that were needed for such potion, when the doors swung open. Everyone turned to see Draco Malfoy walking in with Pansy Parkinson on his arm, licking her lips and smiling like she had a big secret that no one else was aware of.

_Slut_.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson," Snape began. "Can you kindly explain to me, and to the rest of the students, why you are now eleven minutes late to my class?" Snape asked, as he crossed his arms in front of him, watching as Draco and Pansy took a seat next to each other, at the back of the room.

Draco smirked as he looked up at an approaching Snape. Hermione could tell that he didn't look nervous or scared. Not like any other normal student would be.

No.

It was because he knew, as well as she did, that he was going to get away with it.

Just like he always did.

"Sorry Professor," Malfoy began smoothly, as he opened his Potions book to any random page. "I was halfway to your class when I realized that I had left my Potions book in my room," Draco motioned his head towards Pansy and smiled at her. "I had spotted Pansy and asked her to come with me and help me look for it."

Snape glanced at Pansy and watched her nod, confirming the story. Snape huffed but nodded, accepting the story as he went back his lesson.

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered at the lack of discipline that he showed when it came to students from his house.

"What was that Miss Granger?"

Hermione inwardly groaned as she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She cleared her throat and smiled weakly as she shook her head. "Nothing Professor."

Snape glared at her as Hermione stared straight ahead, not daring to look at him. She prayed that he would accept it and move on.

"Miss Granger," He began as he approached, his voice growing deep and scratchy. "If you don't like my chose of discipline when it comes to my students," he paused as he leaned closer, "Perhaps, you would like to explain how you would handle the situation."

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it several times, wondering if this was a trick question. She held her breath and not a sound was heard, or made, throughout the classroom, as everyone waited with great anticipation, for her response.

She cleared her throat and searched her mind, thinking of the right words to say.

"Professor," she began. "As Head Boy, I believe that Malfoy has an example to set for the rest of the students, so mistakes like these shouldn't go unpunished. I think that Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Parkinson, should at least get house points taken away for being late. I'd even go as far as giving them a detention."

Snape glanced at her as he thought, then glanced at Draco and Pansy who were, as of now, shooting death glares at Hermiones back that she felt full force.

"Is that so Miss Granger?" Snape asked, his voice growing low.

She nodded. "Yes Professor, they were late and interrupted your class."

"Hmmm, indeed," he mused. "However, Miss Granger, it would appear that now, you too, are disrupting my class, as well."

Hermione swallowed hard, not following where this was going.

Snape stared at her. "As such, I think that Mr. Malfoy, and Miss. Parkinson, will very well benefit in detention, as well as you, Miss Granger."

Her stomach dropped at his words.

She couldn't believe this.

Malfoy and Parkinson broke the rules and she somehow ends up getting punished. Only Malfoy could get her into trouble without even attempting too.

"But sir…"

"You only have yourself to blame, Miss Granger." Snape interrupted. "It is apparent that you have other ideas when it comes to punishment so, Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Parkinson both, have you to thank for their time in detention."

Hermione closed her eyes knowing that Draco was staring at her.

She could feel the death glares.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will join Miss Granger in detention tomorrow. Report to Madam Pince in the library, where you will be helping her sort out books. As for Miss Parkinson, you will be joining me, where we will be proceeding into the forbidden forest."

"But sir…" Pansy argued.

"Now, Miss Granger," Snape interrupted, ignoring Pansy's pleas. "For questioning my teaching methods, I would like for you to switch seats with Miss Parkinson in the back of the class, where you will remain till further notice."

Hermione simply nodded as tears started to form in her eyes.

She stood up and Pansy bumped into her as they past each other. "Mudblood." Pansy hissed.

Hermione refused to look at Draco as she sat to the left of him; the chair scratching against the floor as she pulled it out, and tried hard to not let the tears fall.

"Nice going, Granger." Draco hissed as he watched Hermione stare straight ahead and ignoring him as she jotted down notes when Snape resumed his lesson.

He couldn't believe the little mudblood just got them both detentions. He never received detentions. That was the beauty of having Snape as his godfather. He was able to get away with anything and Granger just single handily ruined that for him.

Glancing at Snape, he noted that his back was turned to the class as he wrote detailed notes on the board that students were expected to follow.

Draco sneered, deciding that she needed to be punished.

Glancing at Hermione, he watched her hand vigorously write down everything that was being written on the board.

Reaching over, he placed his left hand on her right, stopping her from writing, and leaned over to her ear.

"Malfoy, if you come any closer, I will hex you into oblivion." Hermione stated, venomously.

He was close.

He was too close.

Draco smirked as his hand eased under her robes and rested his hand on her thigh. Her skin felt like it was on fire, and she couldn't stop the tingling sensation going up and down her spine.

Curse it.

She didn't understand why she felt the need to wear her skirt today. Maybe it was because it was easy to slip out of, so she could go back to bed faster and hide, but now, she was damning herself for wearing something so revealing.

Something so accessible.

"Malfoy," she hissed. "I already have a detention with you, and I don't want to receive another one because you can't keep your hands to yourself, so if you would kindly remove," she stopped, reaching for his arm, "your hand." She bit out.

Draco's eyebrows raised. "Well, whose fault is that, mudblood." He sneered.

Hermione quickly reached for his hand to push him away but he just squeezed harder against her thigh, making her hiss.

He laughed.

"Stop right now, or I will become very unpleasant."

"I want to fuck you so hard right now." Draco whispered, ignoring her threats as he began caressing her thigh.

Hermione glared at his rude comments. "Why would you need me, when you have Pansy sucking your cock at a moment's notice."

Draco smirked at her foul language.

She was jealous.

He could tell by the fury in her eyes and in the bite in her words.

He had gotten to her.

"Granger, I want to fuck you so hard until your body is so weak that you won't be able to move for weeks." He continued, watching her glance at Snape before turning to him.

"Malfoy!" She hissed, "Let me make this clear. I despise the very ground you walk on and so, I am warning you one last time."

"Tsk, Tsk, Granger, it's not nice to threaten the son of a death eater."

Hermione gasped at his words. His father was indeed a death eater but fortunately, for her, he wasn't one himself. She hadn't seen any mark on his arm last night because if she had, she would never let him touch her.

No matter how crazy she went.

"Malfoy! For the last time!"

But her words were cut off before she could form a coherent response, realizing his hand had shifted upwards. He massaged her skin, relishing in her softness. He ventured further up and somehow parted her thighs slightly, where his fingers were now trailing over her light, brown curls, caressing, teasing her, tugging at them lightly as he pushed his hand higher to its desired destination. A short burst of pleasure shot through her blood. Oh, god, this was not happening.

"Granger, you're always talking." He quickly found her center and rubbed his hand against it, feeling the silkiness of the underwear that she wore.

He had to swallow and take a deep breath as he touched her. He dreamt about touching her, all of last night, and it took everything in him not to barge into her room and fuck her senseless.

But he wanted the seriousness of his words to sink in.

If she ever touched Weasley the way she touched him then he would kill him.

Hooking his fingers under her panties, he found her cilt and rubbed his fingers over her it, toying with her by rubbing against her opening but not entering. Hermione whimpered as she closed her eyes, relishing the feelings that he was invoking her in. She was immersed into sensations, not thinking as she let him touch her.

She hated him.

She hated him with everything in her but his touch was making her mind spin.

"Dracooo," she moaned, unconsciously, and Draco chuckled.

"Shhh," Draco smirked. "You don't want to alert Snape do you?"

Hermione whimpered again, and Draco had to close his eyes just so he could get a hold of himself. Just watching her squirm under his trembling hand was getting him hard, and all he wanted to do was throw her onto the table, and fuck her hard and fast.

"Granger!" he grunted lowly, his voice growing an octave lower, as he slipped a finger inside of her.

"Oooh," she sighed softly, against her will.

"Merlin," he swallowed hard as her walls encompassed his finger. "You are so tight and wet. I can't wait to have your pussy wrapped around me again." He huskily admitted as he thrusted a second finger inside. He moved his fingers steadily in and out, finding an even paced rhythm.

He grunted when her waist started to move on its own free will, meeting his fingers at ever thrust, pushing forward slightly and then backwards as she bit her lip to the point of drawing blood, just to stay quiet.

Draco hissed in pain wanting desperately to release himself as his cock throbbed painfully, and wished that they were anywhere but here. He felt her cum on his fingers, making them sticky and he suddenly couldn't wait to taste her.

He needed to show her, that no man would ever make her feel like he can. He wanted her to feel disgusted when Weasley touched her in any way. He wanted to be embedded in her brain and flow through her blood, ruining her for the rest of her life, knowing that it was only him, that could make her feel this.

Her body felt like it was on fire.

Her pussy was dripping with wetness and pussy cum and she could barely think of a coherent thought.

Ron had never made her feel like this before.

What exactly was she feeling?

Desire?

Heat?

Passion?

She wanted him.

_Needed_ him.

She groaned softly, feeling his thumb press against her cilt, adding slight pressure. She breathed in his scent and it was overpowering.

She felt a pull in her stomach and felt like crying. "Draco please-I can't-I feel-"

"You feel what?" He asked, huskily.

"I want…"

"What do you want?"

Hermione moaned again, gripping her desk, as she searched the classroom to see if anyone was staring. She thanked Merlin that everyone was either asleep or actually paying attention to the lesson.

This was the first time she hadn't paid attention to a class and it was all because of Malfoy.

"Shhh," he whispered as he reached deeper into her. His blood raced faster, hearing her moans her pleas. He wanted to be inside of her. To fuck her senseless until she realized.

"You are going to learn that you are mine." He hoarsely ordered. "You are going to learn that Weasley will never make you feel the way I do."

"Ugh." She moaned.

Hermione didn't know she could flush redder than she already was. Beads of sweat formed on her head at his words, swallowing hard, feeling the desire pulling at her stomach, desperate for a release.

Draco has never felt anything like Hermione before. She was so wet, so slick and she responded to him faster then any other girl that has before. He felt empowered by this revelation.

Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and stuck her nails through his pale skin, his thumb increasing its speed as he rubbed against her delicate cilt. Her breathing sped up, her muscles starting to clench around his long slender fingers as her orgasm was fast approaching.

"That's right!" Draco urged hotly. "Come for me, Hermione."

Hearing her name come off his full, luscious lips, her body spasmed, shaking uncontrollably.

"Dracoooooo." she whimpered and cursed that they were in a public place.

He rubbed continuously until she came down from her high and then removed his hand to lick his fingers clean. Making sure to suck ever last drop.

She tasted like strawberries and whipped cream.

She tasted like heaven.

And he was addicted.

The lesson was soon over and before Draco could say anything, Hermione was out the door, wanting to get as far away as she could.

Hermione cursed herself for being so weak.

She tried.

Really tried.

But, yet again, she had let Malfoy have his way with her, and she once again, was helpless to fight it.

In her anger and fury, Hermione wasn't paying attention to where she was going and soon was on her the ground with a hard thud.

She opened her mouth to curse but was silenced at the sight of Ron, who was smiling apologetically at her.

"Blimey, Mione, I didn't see you there." He said as he smiled at her and reached for her hand as he helped her up.

Hermione smiled back at him. "Its okay, Ron. I wasn't looking to where I was going."

He nodded and looked her over. "Is everythin' all right, Mione?"

Hermione inwardly panicked but just smiled as she engulfed herself into her boyfriend's arms, pecking him on the lips. Ron started to pull away but Hermione needed to get Draco off her mind.

She pushed Ron against the hallway wall and deepened the kiss, bringing her hands down his body, plunging her tongue into his mouth, massaging and caressing the way Malfoy had done to her.

When she pulled back, Ron was breathless, obviously not used to Hermione being so aggressive.

"Let's take this somewhere more private."

Before Ron could speak, Hermione pulled him by his arm and lead him down the hallway towards the dormitories, not noticing the shadow that loomed around the corner, as a pair of Grey heated eyes watched them, venomously, walking away.


	3. The Common Room

**Title**: The Hogwarts Encounters

**Author**: Ashley

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, I wish I owned the characters but I don't, sadly, J.K Rowling does.

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Draco gets his revenge.

**Timeline**: Seventh Year…

Note: Here is the third re-posted chapter. I realize that since I am re-posting, many of you who have already reviewed can't do it again until I post the new chapter. So I hope you guys are still with me! The fifth chapter will be up soon. I promise!

**Note 2:** I changed little things here and there. I won't tell you what I changed because for those of you is just finding my story, will get spoiled but for those of you who have read it before, see if you can figure out what's different.

For now…

Enjoy!

* * *

Sexual Revenge

The halls of Hogwarts witchcraft and Wizardry was quiet as the night owls hooted and the moon grew to its highest peak, revealing that it was night. The stars shined brightly in the sky, and glowed through the windows onto students that slept soundly in their beds.

All except one.

Hermione lay in her bed, the covers half kicked off, exposing her skin to the moonlight as she tossed and turned to the point where she believed she would go mad.

It was now close to one in the morning and Malfoy still hadn't returned to the their dormitories.

Usually, that little fact wouldn't bother her so. She would usually see him in the halls, flirting with one girl or another, seducing them to the point where they didn't know whether they were coming or going.

Everyone knew that Malfoy was a selfish git.

A bastard really.

It wasn't a secret that his father was a death eater and the right hand man to, he who must not be named, and would someday become one himself, if he weren't one already.

However, those facts didn't erase that Malfoy was a smooth talker. One minute you loathed the ground he walked on, and the next, you were squirming under him as he drove you to climax.

Yes.

Draco Malfoy did have his reputation, and on most nights she wouldn't care who he snogged, or shagged, but tonight was different. Hermione had a gut wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake as the minutes passed on her muggle clock.

She hadn't seen Malfoy since Potions and what was worse was that, she hadn't seen Ron since she had brought him to her room to snog on her bed until their next class.

She had to admit that it felt nice being in Rons built arms. She liked how Ron had grown since first year. He was taller, about six feet, and playing Quidditch had definitely improved his form.

Any girl would be lucky to have him. However, as Ron began unbuttoning her blouse, she slightly panicked and told him that she just wasn't ready.

It wasn't like she hadn't shagged before.

She wasn't scared for Ron to touch her but the fact that Ron didn't evoke the same feelings in her that Draco did. Ron was kind, and gentle, and patient, whereas Draco was rough, and mean, and had the same amount of patience that Snape had for his students.

There was also the fact that, once her and Ron took the next step; she wanted to be prepared with a convincing story as to why there wasn't any barrier for him to break.

She glanced at her clock, indicating that the time now was one o'clock and she had simply had enough. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep until Malfoy returned.

She pushed the gold and red covers off of her and slipped on her muggle blue slippers as she grabbed for her Gryffindor robe that Ron had given her the beginning of sixth year.

She grabbed her hair-tie from her wrist and pulled her curls back as she made her way to the common room where she saw Malfoy enter, making her breathe a little easier. That was until she saw the dark angry look in his eyes and suddenly she had the urge to run back to her room and grab her wand.

She watched as Malfoy threw his robes onto a nearby chair, and Hermione couldn't help but spot blood on his wrist as the firelight reflected against it.

Draco didn't even look at her as he went into their bathroom, turning on the lights, where he began washing his hands vigorously, under the warmth of the water. Hermione quickly followed and watched in shock and horror as the blood mixed in with the clear water, making it turn into a light pink as it swirled down the drain.

She noted that his forehead was sticky as his hair stuck to his skin like glue.

"Draco," Hermione began her voice above a whisper, not even aware that she had called him by his first name. She reached for a green towel that sat by the sink and forced him to face her as she took his hands into hers and began drying them off. "What happened?"

Draco didn't say anything as he closed his eyes, breathing in her sweet scent. The scent that drove him to the drastic measures he took tonight. Hermione looked him over and noted that his body was shaking and she didn't know whether to be fearful or worried.

"I warned you Granger." Draco finally spoke his voice a deep dangerous growl as he lifted his black hooded eyes to stare into her brown confused ones.

Hermione wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion, looking him over.

"Draco what-" she continued, shaking her head. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione jumped as he jerked his hands away and threw the towel violently against the wall. He went around her and banged the light shut with his fist as he stomped back into the common room.

Hermione took a deep needed breath as she kept her deep chocolate eyes down and then quickly brought them up to watch his retrieving form. Her stomach was in knots as she slowly walked back into the common room and watched as he sat calmly on the sofa, staring into the fire.

The mixture of orange and yellow danced over his features and Hermione had to admit he was quite handsome. She realized that the Malfoy name not only made people fearful but it also meant beauty, for Draco was simply beautiful.

Her mind was running in circles.

She didn't know whether to leave or confront him. The logical side of her told her to leave, but, as usual, her curiosity got the better of her.

She couldn't help but remember that saying…

Curiosity killed the cat.

With great caution, she slowly walked over to stand in front of him and when he didn't look up, she took a careful seat on the coffee table so she was now directly in front of the fire, forcing his eyes to look at her.

She swallowed deeply. "Draco what…"

"I told you Granger," Draco whispered as he gritted his teeth. "I told you that if I ever saw you with him, I would kill him."

Hermiones heart dropped at his words.

The _blood._

Not seeing either of them since morning.

She swallowed hard as it was becoming increasingly hard to breathe. "Draco," she began again, still not fully grasping the situation. She watched him stand up and start to pace.

She looked at him with great determination "What did you do Draco?"

"Stop calling me that!" he hissed, snapping his head at her. "It's Malfoy! You don't deserve to call me by my first name!"

She swallowed. "Draco!" She tried again, completely ignoring his request.

Where was Ron?

Was he all right?

He just kept pacing, not daring to speak.

"Draco!" She hissed as she approached him. Her peach colored cheeks were turning red with massive fury and she was one second from slapping him if he didn't answer her soon.

Instead, she grabbed his upper arm and forced him to look at her.

Draco stared down at her with hate and longing and it took everything in her not to run.

What did Draco do?

He quickly shoved her hand off of him as he grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her up against the back of the sofa. One of her straps fell down her arm at impact and Hermione was suddenly afraid. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

Hermione cried in anguish as his fingers pressed into her skin. "Draco please-your-your hurting me!"

"Did you really think I am that that stupid?" He asked, ignoring her hurtful pleas.

"I…" she opened her mouth and then closed it as tears began to form. "I don't know what you're talking about."

It was the truth in a sense.

She knew that he was upset about something. She didn't know what it was, but a voice in the back of her head kept nagging her, telling her that she knew exactly what the reason for Draco's foul mood.

Foul?

More like dangerous.

Draco chuckled darkly as he shoved her away violently and she had to keep herself steady otherwise she would have fallen backwards.

He looked her over. "You stupid little Mudblood. Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?"

Hermiones blood boiled. "Don't you ever use that foul word again Draco Malfoy. It is disgusting and hurtful and I will not let you…"

"Shut up!" Draco yelled and in that very moment Hermione had been more afraid of Draco Malfoy then she had ever been.

His chest was heaving wildly and he was clenching his fists so tight that his knuckles were turning white. "Draco please-just-just calm down."

"Calm down!" He laughed. "Do you really think I will let you make a fool of me. Parading around Hogwarts with that no good pureblood."

Hermiones heart clenched.

He must have seen them earlier.

"What did you do to Ron?" Hermione yelled as tears started falling down her rosy cheeks.

"What I had to!" He simply replied as he reached for his robes from the chair he threw it on.

What's done is done and he wasn't going to argue with a mudblood.

As he started walking back to his room Hermione stepped in front of him and ripped his priceless robes from his grasp, pushing him violently backwards.

He fell back over a chair but he quickly used his Seeker reflexes and grabbed her arm, taking her down with him.

Hermione screamed and yelped as Draco shifted her underneath him. He grabbed her violently, swinging arms, and put them over her head as she cried. "What did-" she took in a deep breath as she swallowed the many lumps that were forming. "What did you do? Where is Ron? Why is there blood on your fists? You bastard-you killed him, didn't you! You've snapped and killed Ron!"

Draco thrusted his hips forward with force and rubbed his cock against her pussy. Hermione gasped with involuntary pleasure, gritting her teeth with menace but Draco was pleased that it had the desired effect. "I told you that I would kill Weasley if he touched you. I told you that from the beginning and you still disobeyed me."

"Bastard!" Hermione yelled. "I am not your property. You forced yourself on me in the shower and then you violated me in the in class! I should report you for all the vile things you have done!

Rape?

Violated?

She was accusing him of rape?

How dare she!

He held her wrists painfully with his left hand, making her hiss as he brought his right hand over her center. He rubbed punishably against her cilt and Hermiones back jerked up at the new sensation.

"You dare accuse me of rape, when my touch makes you react the way it does. I may of initiated it, but not once have I ever heard you say the word no!"

Hermione sighed deeply at his words.

She knew that he was right.

As much as she hated to admit it, she had never said the word no.

"Where is Ron?" Hermione asked softly, her head turning to side as her cries softened to quiet whimpers.

Draco sneered at her question as he looked down at her chest, her breasts slightly peaking out of her gold tank top.

He lowered is head and ventured down toward her left breast. She closed her eyes as he pulled down the left side of her tank, releasing her soft plump breast, her flat nipple just asking to be sucked. He lowered his head and took her nipple in between his teeth, sucking and teasing on it, till it stood hard against the his cold breath.

Hermione closed her eyes, taking in several deep breaths of anger, trying with everything in her for her body not to react to the murdering bastard but her stomach tightened, and clenched as her pussy pooled with pre-cum.

She hated this.

She hated that Malfoy had this kind of affect of her.

She felt him release her wrists completely to reach down to her breasts and she saw that as her chance. She grunted as she used all her strength to push hard against his shoulders and stood up quickly as he fell back. She straightened out her top as she began running to her room, hoping to get in there in time for her to mutter her blocking spell and lock him out.

However, Draco was faster, grabbing her arm and twisting her until he was able to grab her ass and pick her up, forcing her to lock her petite legs around his muscular waist.

_NO_! Her mind yelled.

Tell that bastard to die and burn in hell!

But she knew she couldn't.

Her voice left her as he walked them into her room and laid her down on her messy comfortable bed that she had trouble sleeping on only minutes earlier. In record time, he had her tank top over her head and had unzipped her jeans, which he was now pulling off of her, along with her gold underwear.

Her body felt chilled being this exposed but watched in desire as he locked his Grey-black eyes with her deep chocolate brown. He began tugging at his shirt as he threw it off over his head and her brown eyes heated as he unzipped his jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers.

She watched his hard erect member spring up and hit against his pale toned stomach. Draco took himself into is his hand and rubbed up and down and she licked her lips, watching as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Hermione wiggled underneath him, grunting when she couldn't seem to move. She looked at him with hate but when she felt Draco rub his cock against her skin she gasped involuntary and cursed herself.

"See something you like Granger?" Draco asked, smiling with great satisfaction.

She scoffed. "You're too cocky for your own good, Malfoy. I've seen bigger."

Draco smiled, not believing her as she stared at his cock with awe.

"I'm a Slytherin. We are all cocky."

That was true. Part of the Slytherin traits was great cockiness, and self-satisfaction, but most Slytherins had nothing to be cocky about.

Draco on the other hand-

Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him lower onto his knees and her throbbing pussy awaited his entry but Hermione was surprised when he lowered his head down between her legs.

She closed her legs, refusing him any access to her.

"Open, you legs, Granger!" He growled, using his strength to pry them open.

"Where is Ron!" She painfully asked again. She felt her body betray her. Her heart was aching to know what happened to him, but her body was rising in heat, her middle reacting to his action and she choked out a little sob feeling confused and helpless.

Hermione squirmed as she felt his hand rub against her brown pussy hair and then lightly slap her middle before his tongue lightly licked her cilt and then abandon her throbbing nerve as he moved down, only to lightly lick the length of her pussy.

He was teasing her.

He knew that he was teasing her.

He drew his head back, and blew his cool breath against her entrance and smiled as she gasped loudly.

"Oh, God, Draco." Hermione swallowed hard as a tingling sensation formed on her middle.

The ache in the middle rose and wanted Draco to ease the ache, but thoughts of Ron was filling her mind. Draco watched her squirm and felt powerful knowing that he had this control of her.

Over a mudblood.

Draco opened her up with his fingers and he stuck his long talented tongue into her entry.

He was officially in heaven.

He had tasted many women before but this was just ridiculous. In Potions, he had tasted only a small part of her and now, he had access to everything that she had to offer.

This was Utopia.

"Do you like this Hermione?" Draco asked huskily as he swallowed everything that he was taking in.

Hermione was lost for words.

She officially didn't know if she was coming or going.

"Cause I think you do." he purred against her center. Hermione rolled her hips trying to get more friction. "Merlin Hermione," He whispered, in a low husky tone. "You taste so fucking good."

He grasped her petite waist, his fingers falling into her curves and pulled her closer, giving him better access. "So fucking sweet."

Hermiones hands went into his hair and squeezed as he bit down on her cilt again, making it feel like it was on fire.

"I hate you." he heard her moan, her mind swirling with conflicting thoughts and emotions.

Her mind was telling her to stop him.

She knew this was wrong.

There was a distinct possibility that he had done something horrible to Ron…

But her body…

"Do you like me sucking you Hermione? Do you like me tasting you and licking you, making you drunk with desire?

Hermione bit her bottom lip and refused to acknowledge him.

"Look at me Granger." He ordered.

When she didn't do what he asked, he painfully rubbed his thumb over her cilt and smiled when she gritted her teeth and looked at him, her hooded eyes locking with his.

She watched him lick and suck and Draco felt like driving into her right there, and then, when he saw her raise her hands to her breasts and touch herself.

That was his undoing.

He began viciously rubbing her cilt with the pad of this thumb and Hermione had to grab onto to the bedpost behind her to keep steady.

She moaned continuously, groaning and sighing as he brought her higher and higher until, Hermione saw white as her body began to convulse and right at her peak Draco raised himself up and positioned his tip at her center, driving into her shuddering body violently.

"Merlin!" Hermione screamed, head raising, and her eyes widening in response, the sound of her cries bouncing off the walls as it echoed throughout the room.

Draco groaned deeply and his expression almost looked painful at the pleasure he was feeling being inside of her. He grabbed her around her waist forcing her to wrap her petite legs around him. She hooked her feet together allowing him to slip in deeper.

"Say it, Hermione!" Draco murmured, as he looked keep into her eyes.

In.

Out.

She shook her head, refusing to give in to him. "Where is-" she swallowed hard, as her body shook, her breasts bouncing up and down as he thrusted hard and deep.

"Say your mine Hermione!" Draco demanded, grabbing a tit in his mouth and started sucking.

"I hate you!" Hermione dug her nails into his shoulders and raised her head, placing it at the crook of his neck as he thrusted relentlessly. She could hear his balls smacking against her, feel his hot heavy breathing as he fucked her, and realized all those romance novels that she had read never done the act of sex justice.

"Hermione!" He warned as he slowed, easing in and out of her tortuously.

Her slick opening allowed him to enter and exit slowly, so slow that even he knew he wouldn't last long.

"Bastard." She wanted to yell but cursed when it came out as a moan instead.

Draco realized that, that was the best he was going to get from her. He didn't need to hear the words, her body was telling him everything he needed to know.

They're hot sweaty bodies melted together.

Becoming one.

Harder.

Faster.

Bringing them both to the point of ecstasy.

Hermione felt the tight pull in her stomach again and realized she was going to climax for the second time. She held onto Draco with dear life and heard him mutter a contraceptive charm before they both screamed, climaxing hard together.

"Shit." Draco cursed, releasing his hot wet seed into her.

"Ahhhh." Hermione breathed out as her walls kept tightening against his cock.

Draco eased his thrusts and felt his breathing even out as their climax eased. Draco let his limp body fall on her and both of them just held onto each other, their breathing slowing as they kissed.

Tasting.

Drinking each other in.

After several minutes Draco drew out, his subsiding limp erection sliding free, eliciting a disappointed sigh from Hermione.

She watched him get up and retrieve his clothing as he began to dress. Hermione watched as he finished and began walking towards her door as she held her sheet over her now cold and naked body.

"And Ron?" Hermione asked softly and Draco stopped as his hand rested on the doorknob.

He didn't turn but spoke. "Weasley will have a nasty black eye for awhile. His ribs might be a bit sore and will have a nasty cut lip," Draco sighed, deeply. "But," he paused. "He's alive."

Hermione closed her eyes, a set of grateful tears filling her eyes with the knowledge that.

Ron wasn't dead.

"For now." Draco added darkly as he turned his head to face her before exiting, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Hermione put her hand through her now messy curls and laid herself back on her bed. What just happened here? Did she really have sex with Draco Malfoy with the knowledge that Ron could have been somewhere dead? Did she really allow herself to sleep with a potential killer?

Hermione swallowed hard as her eyes moved fast with her conflicting thoughts.

What was he doing to her?


	4. The Library

**Title**: The Library

**Author**: Ashley

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly J.K Rowling does.

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Draco and Hermione report to detention…

**Timeline**: Seventh Year, before the war.

**Note**: This very last chapter until people can start reviewing again. Like I said, I know that people can't review again since it's being re-posted but the next chapter will be the first time posting so, as I said, if you are still with me, then please review and let me know. I already have two chapters written out so there will be updates.

**Note 2:** Again, if you have already read my story I have added and changed things so please, feel free to re-read it and see if you can guess where I changed things. I would love to hear from you.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Library

Hermione Granger groaned deeply, her stomach tied in knots as she gathered her books, signaling the end of her fifth period class. In the amount of time it took her from exiting the classroom, to walking to the library, she was going to have to come face to face with Malfoy.

Once again, when she had woken up this morning, Malfoy was no where to be seen and suddenly wondered where he went so early ever morning. She figured it was to breakfast but since it was Malfoy, there could be a plethora of possibilities at where he could be.

She shivered slightly, her body breaking out into Goosebumps, remembering the cold, and dark, look in his eyes when he looked at her.

There was such hate.

Such loathsome.

Such look of desire.

She took in a shaky breath.

It was beyond her how Malfoy could want to punish her so badly, yet, want her physically at the same time. She guessed it just came naturally to him.

He was a Slytherin after all, which blurred the lines of love and hate.

She saw it in the depths of his black, fiery, eyes. In the way that his hard, cold, pale hands, caressed her warm creamy body. Always adding a little extra pressure to his touch then was needed, enough for it to be pleasurable but painful at the same time. She wanted to think only he could feel something so disgusting, so perverted, but she, as she proved last night, was the same way.

There was a very distinct possibility that Ron was dead but one touch from him, and all rational thought was gone.

She just wanted him to make her come.

She wanted his touch.

Needed it.

And that scared her more then anything she had ever felt before.

Turning the corner, she had silently hoped that she would bump into Ron. She still hadn't seen, or spoken to him since yesterday afternoon.

She wondered how badly he was hurt?

She found it quite odd that she hadn't seen him around much. She figured he would come by her room to, at least, let her know what had happened to him, but then remembered the rival Quiddich game with Slytherin was in a few weeks and realized they were out in the field practicing.

Her heart leapt at the thought of Ron practicing. That would mean Draco hadn't hurt him as bad as he described, or as bad as her dreams envisioned for her.

She sighed.

Ron had to be okay.

He just had to be.

Truth be told, she hadn't seen Harry or Ginny either so, she was sure they were absent because of practice.

Unfortunately, since she lived with Malfoy, she couldn't escape him fully, no matter how many hours of Quiddich he played.

Hermione quickly came upon the portrait and muttered the password before entering. She placed her books on the table, before running back to the common room, where she noticed that Malfoys Quiddich equipment was left lazily on the sofa.

Malfoy valued his robes and broom more then anything and knew that he must have been in a rush to just leave them lying on there like that.

Mentally preparing to face him again, she exited her room and made her way to the library.

As she entered, she saw Madam Pince sitting at her desk, going through some sort of file. Looking around discreetly, for any blond-hair Slytherins, Hermione confidently approached.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Madam Pince acknowledged with a nod as she looked up from her books. "Mister Malfoy is in the back, sorting out the Potion section. I expect them to alphabetized according to last name of the author. Now, please, make your way to the back. I shall come and get you when your detention is finished."

She simply nodded as she made her way down the isles. Hermione walked down the Spells section and then the Charms section in a blur, the books mocking her as she passed.

This placed used to be her sanctuary.

A place where she could come and just _be_.

Now, she'd give almost anything to be let out of detention so she could turn her back from what she knew best.

All to get away from one particular Slytherin.

Hermione narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, the tables that sat near the Potions section looking empty. She figured that if Malfoy were going to sort books that he would at least use the tables to put them on.

Gingerly, she went around the corner and gasped as she was pulled behind a secluded bookcase.

In an instant, his lips were on hers and she brought him closer as he plunged his talented tongue into her hungry mouth, making her moan.

Hermione groaned desperately, as their tongues dueled, all thoughts of book sorting forgotten.

Malfoy pulled back first and smirked at her breathless expression. "Bout time you showed up, Granger. I came here right after my Quiddich practice, hoping you'd be here early."

Hermione scoffed. "That explains the smell."

Draco smirked evilly, while he thrusted his muscled hips forward; rubbing his slightly erected cock against her center. Hermione arched her back in pleasure and as her breathing became erratic, he pulled away, earning protest from the very turned on Gryffindor.

He laughed at her reaction.

"Draco Malfoy, are you laughing at me?" she asked, angrily, her voice rising an octave higher. She huffed like a 5-year-old as she crossed her arms in front of her and it was simply the most pure thing he has ever seen her do.

It wasn't a move that was calculated.

She genuinely huffed because she wanted his touch and that made him smile.

The first real smile he has made in a long time.

Malfoy smiling didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

She bit her lip in confusion.

She didn't know if this unnerved her, or touched her, but one thing was definitely for sure, she never once thought, that in all of her years in Hogwarts that Draco Malfoy, would smile.

Smirk and Sneer yes…

Smile no…

"Uh, I think we better." Hermione stuttered nervously as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, shyly looking as she made a move to go around him.

"Don't." Draco immediately groaned, grabbing her arm as she took a few steps away from him.

Hermione looked at him in utter confusion but instantly felt his arousal as he placed her small, fragile hand, against his swollen, erected cock.

Hermione took in a deep ragged breath and closed her eyes slowly as he pushed her back. Please, Granger." he begged, with a noticeably stutter. "I need you."

Hermione could only nod in response as her shaky hands began pulling away his robes and pulled down the pants that he wore. She released his erected member and watched as it sprang up against his pale stomach.

Draco couldn't believe how fast he was suddenly turned on. All they did was snog for a minute, but that was all it took. He was now hard as a rock and it unnerved him that this was the first girl that turned him on this fast.

Figures she'd be a mudblood.

Draco went to remove her robes but stilled his movements as she turned their position around and pushed him up against the bookcase, making him narrow his forehead in confusion.

She squeezed his balls slightly with the palm of her hand, making him let out a deep ragged breath. Hermiones nerves were getting the better of her but hearing him sigh like that made her nerves start to fade. It gave her confidence that she was pleasuring him.

"Granger, what are you-" he asked huskily, already knowing the answer.

"Shhh." She whispered.

She wanted to know what he tasted like. She had read in her books about the women tasting, and pleasuring the man by sucking their penis and after what Malfoy for her last night, she wanted to know what it was like.

He pleasured her.

And strangely, she wanted to return the gesture.

She shakily knelt down in front of him; his long, hard erected member coming into her view. She suddenly felt her nerves getting the better of her. She reached out her hand hesitantly, but then retreated, closing her eyes as her chest tightened from her nerves that were annoyingly building up.

She wondered how many times Pansy, or any girl for that matter, has pleasured him. Draco looked down and saw her hesitation. He laughed. "Granger, if you can't do this…"

"I didn't say that!" She snapped. "I've just never…"

"Gotten a bloke off with your hands?" He finished for her, his eyes dancing with amusement.

She sighed but simply nodded.

"What? You never pleasured Weasley like that? Goodness, Granger, you two don't even shag, what else can two people do?" He looked at her curiously. "You don't suppose he leans towards the opposite sex, do you?"

She stood up fast. "For your information, Malfoy, it isn't all about sex with me and Ron. We respect one another and he has never once, pressured me!"

He scoffed. "That may be the problem."

"Well, fine then. If you are going to be an arse about it, then you can handle your little," she looked down and smiled, "dilemma by yourself."

She turned her back on him and began walking away but felt Draco's hand grab hers, stopping her ministrations. He turned her around to face him. He eyed her cautiously and she raised her eyebrows at him, awaiting him to speak. "I do not like this power you have over me, Granger." He slowly admitted, gritting his teeth. "I am not a man that apologizes, but in light of my situation," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

She tilted her head, trying very hard to hold back a smile that was threatening to form. If she only had her muggle camera she would have loved to take a picture of his hardened, but apologetic, features. He would no doubt, grunt in embarrassment. She nodded. "Okay, then."

Draco walked backwards, his hand in hers as his back hit the bookcase once again. She slowly knelt down again and Draco could still see that she was nervous. "Granger, simply reach your hand out and grab it lightly."

"I am sure I can figure this out, without any verbal instructions, from you!" She snapped.

"Really now?" he teased. "How is that working out for you?"

She bit her lip in frustration and instead of speaking again, Draco grabbed her hand. "Here." He instructed. With bated breath he placed her small delicate hand around his straining skin, instructing her hand to move rub up and down experimentally, showing her the pace that pleased him. She watched amazingly as his red and blue veins popped, his heated skin moving rhythmically in time against her hand.

"Ah." He hissed darkly. "Merlin, Hermione." He groaned deeply and when she squeezed her delicate fingers, adding just a bit of pressure, he let out a guttural gasp, making her pool a bit between her legs. She unconsciously pressed her thighs together to ease some of the pressure that was building.

Knowing that what she was doing was pleasuring him; she felt herself relax at his words, hearing him say her name like it was nothing. He was surprised when she brought her thumb over the tip of his penis without instruction, feeling his penis jerk as a bit of pre-cum escaped the hole. Draco's eyes fluttered, titling his head back.

Thoughts from the night before flooded back. She remembered the feeling of his tongue against her center. Licking, sucking, bringing her to her highest point.

Remembering how he licked her, she brought her head down, licking the thick layer of skin, before bringing her mouth completely over it.

Draco yelped, squeezing his eyes shut, pounding his fist against the bookcase with such force that it made a couple of books fall. It felt so bloody good to have her hot, delectable mouth surrounding him.

Alarmed, Hermiones eyes widened as she released him with a pop. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No! Granger!" he begged, desperately, grabbing for her head. "It feels so bloody good. So good for you to stop now."

She smiled nervously.

"Well, if you could stay quiet then maybe I could finish this. My nerves are shot enough as it is and I also don't want Pince to find us like this." She whispered. "Merlin knows, what would happen."

Draco simply nodded quickly, grunting, before guiding her mouth back to his cock.

She sucked lightly before squeezing his balls again, feeling the weight of his sac against the small space in her palm, making his stomach lurch. "Fuck!" he breathed out, bringing his head down and watched her suck on his erected penis. He put his hand through her long, brown curls, and couldn't help but squeeze it as he guided her head.

"Merlin, yes." He drawled out.

Draco didn't understand this feeling.

He had gotten so many blowjobs in the past that he had lost count. Just the other day, he had convinced Pansy to come back to his room for a quickie. Of course, he cleverly told Snape that he had simply forgotten his Potions book when in actuality, he had it with him all along.

"Fuck, Hermione, I'm going to come." Draco felt the pressure building and seconds later he exploded inside of her mouth. At first, it surprised her, but began to swallow him and she had to admit, he tasted good. She had read in her novels that the gag reflex was supposed to kick in.

However, she didn't feel to do so.

All she could think was that his taste was filling her and she knew that right then, she could never get enough. Licking the last of him, she wiped the corner of her lips, stood up, and looked at him as her cheeks flushed. His penis grew limp and he couldn't help but smile.

She stood up, but couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. He felt amused when her cheeks flushed with a tint of red. She looked down but Draco wouldn't have any of that. He brought his fingers under her chin and she felt him bring her close, kissing her deeply, plundering his tongue into her mouth. She put her hands on his elbows to keep herself steady.

He could taste himself in her mouth as their tongues battled for control. He loved the mixture of both of them in his mouth.

It tasted so bloody perfect.

Draco pulled away. "Merlin Granger." He zipped himself up. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Hermione flushed.

"Was it from Weasley?"

Hermiones flushed cheeks faded, and now was replaced with anger.

"What?" She demanded.

"Don't be embarrassed. I am simply asking you a question, Granger." He ran his hand into her hair and brushed his fingers down her cheek. "Did you get so good by using that virgin mouth of yours on Weasleys cock?"

Hermione pushed him away. "You're bent!"

She moved away from him and started heading to an empty table.

How dare he?

How could he say that to her?

He was completely taking her over and he still had the nerve to ask her that.

Even if she wanted to be with Ron, for Ron to touch her and make her skin on fire, she knew that it couldn't be.

Instead of desiring the man that would treat her right, and proper, she desired the man that treated her like a possession, and nothing more.

_Bastard._

Hermione grabbed for her hair-tie from her left wrist and started to pull her messy curls up in a neat bun, knowing that she should start getting to work that was needed to get done, when she heard two male voices, making her freeze.

Her eyes widened in fear, seeing Ron, and Harry, in the charm section, both arguing about something. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she prayed that they would leave before her detention was over.

She didn't know how she was going to explain getting detention with Malfoy and not having told them about it.

Not only that, but she feared what would happen if Ron and Malfoy came face to face again.

Hermione had a good view of them and began to turn away to hide but felt Malfoy came up behind her. "No, don't turn away."

She slightly gasped as he pressed his body behind her and then thrusted his hips forward.

Hermione grabbed the nearest bookcase in front of as his hands went onto her slim hips. "Don't!" she whispered with plead. "They'll see."

"Look at them, Hermione." Draco ordered, slipping his hands under her robes. "What do you think will happen when they find out what you have been doing?" She closed her eyes as he rubbed his bottom against her. "How are they going to feel when they find out that their good, precious, virginal, Hermione, is fucking their hateful enemy."

She jerked backwards to walk away, but the position allowed him to grab her arm and push her up against the bookcase, his arms on either side of her, encompassing her, their eyes locking.

"Your mind hates what I do to you." He brought his hand up higher as it reached her breast and added pressure making her moan. Draco swallowed hard. "But your body…"

"Ugh." Hermione breathed out, her hips squirming to get much needed pressure.

"You belong in the darkness, Hermione." He breathed out. "That is where your true passion lies. You belong on my side."

She gritted her teeth, shaking her head. "Your wrong."

Draco nodded as he brought his head down and sucked on her pulse point, making her whimper and her body limp.

He smirked.

"There is just one problem, Granger." She awaited his answer as he sucked on her earlobe. "I don't believe you." He whispered, devouring her completely, both of them trying to bite back their moans from the audience that laid right around the corner.

--

Hermione straightened out her robes and combed her fingers through her curls as she left the shadows of the back, and made herself known to her friends.

Ron smiled sadly as she approached. "Hey, Hermione." He greeted as he wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione smiled and breathed in his scent. She looked him over. He definitely had a black eye that surrounded his left eye, with a tint of blue and purple on the outer layer. She looked over his body remembering that Malfoy mentioned something about bruised ribs. She supposed that, if his ribs did get bruised, that he went to Nurse Pomfroy, and gotten it taken care of.

God, what was she doing?

"I haven't seen you guys in awhile." She smiled warmly, her hand caressing Ron's back.

"Yeah, well, I mean, you heard what happened with me and Malfoy, right?"

Hermione nodded, trying to act indifferent when hearing his name.

"The thing is Hermione." Harry began, when he saw Ron having trouble speaking.

"I was ashamed." Ron interrupted, finishing his thoughts. "Malfoy cornered me in the hallway one night while he was patrolling."

She shook her head. "Why didn't you say anything, Ron? Why didn't you go to Dumbledore or one of the teacher's."

"I had no proof, and like I said, I was ashamed. I thought I could handle that ferret but he just surprised me and I didn't want you to see me as less then a man."

She went onto her tiptoes and silenced him with a kiss and giggled when Ron looked smiled back at her. She sighed. "I would have preferred you gone to someone but I would never think of you of anything less then what you are."

Ron smiled. "Thanks, Mione."

She nodded. She still wondered what story they told Madam Pomfroy about the ribs but she wasn't supposed to know the extent to his injuries. If she asked, the way she wanted to, they would have asked her how she found out.

"Yeah, thanks, Hermione." Harry interjected, feeling happy they talked things out.

Harry knew that Ron had been miserable for the last couple of days because he was afraid of what Hermione might think of him.

However, Harry knew his friends.

Hermione loved Ron.

And Ron loved Hermione.

Even if they didn't admit to each other.

"Well, well," Malfoy drawled. "Look, at who, we have here."

Hermiones back quickly tensed. She and Malfoy had made an agreement that she would somehow get them to leave so they could do their detention. She should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

Ron instantly went into protective mode and pushed Hermione behind him. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Pity, Weasley. You really are as dumb as you look." He drawled lazily.

"Get out of here, and away from, Hermione." Harry gritted out as he took his rightful place next to his best friend. "No one wants you here."

"Funny you should say that, Potter." Draco looked at Hermione and held out his hand for her. "Come to me, Hermione."

Harry gaped stunned. "Did you just call her, Hermione?"

Ron and Harry looked on in shock as she pushed back her two friends and took his hand as he pulled her closer to him.

"Hermione, what-" Ron watched shocked, his eyes squinting in confusion, not being able to finish his train of thought.

"It's not what you think." she quickly said, looking back and forth between her confused friends, pushing Draco's hand away as he tried to grip her waist. "Malfoy, and I both got detention from Professor Snape and we are simply in here doing some work for Madam Pince."

She watched as they both took in the information. Harry looked at Malfoy, to Ron, and finally to Hermione, who had a pleading look in her eyes that was begging for understanding. He knew full well that she wasn't going to get any understanding from Ron. "Well then, we are staying with you. We don't want you alone with the Ferret." Harry insisted, smirking at him.

He couldn't help but remember the day when Mad-Eye Moody's imposter turned Malfoy into a ferret.

Bastard got what he deserved, according to him.

"Watch it, Potter." He warned.

"Oh, for goodness sake." She went up to Ron and kissed him, not caring that Malfoy was watching as she started to push them away.

"Hermione, we are not leaving you alone with him." Ron glared at Malfoy, earning Ron his trademark eyebrow raise, his lips twisting to the side as he sneered.

"Guys, I have detention and if you don't watch it, then you are going to get me into even more trouble." She looked back at Malfoy. "He is no trouble at all. He may be a ferret but he wouldn't dare do anything to me."

Ron sighed. "I don't know…"

Hermione huffed. "I am top of our class so I think I can take care of myself." Her voice softened as they lowered their heads. "I promise to be careful." She put her hands on their arms. "Now please, go."

She pushed them one more time and sighed in relief when they hesitantly took a step forward and left.

Hermione bit her lip, knowing that she had most likely angered Malfoy but didn't care. It was despicable the way he was acting.

Ordering her to come to him!

She turned back to Draco, pushing him against his chest, until they were alone in a private corner. "How dare you speak to me like that! In front of Harry and Ron, no less!"

He gritted his teeth. "Me! Maybe you should feel like the lucky one. Lucky that I didn't kill Weasley on the spot, or Potter for that matter. How dare you kiss him in front of me!"

She stomped her foot. "He is my boyfriend, Malfoy!" She crossed her arms in front of her. "How would it have looked if I didn't kiss him before he took his leave. Honestly! For being second in our class you are not very bright."

"Was that all it was? Did you just kiss him for appearances sake?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it. She looked down and Draco felt his blood boil. Her silence was answer enough.

He brought his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Granger, I warned you last night…" he began, pointing his finger at her. "I warned you that…"

"What of it?" She yelled, cutting him off as her arms flared. "You can't just order me around, telling me that you will kill Ron if I kiss him. He is my boyfriend for a reason, Malfoy."

"Yes, for a reason! That reason is because no one else would touch you! You couldn't get anyone better then a no good pureblood like the Weasel."

"So? What is this then? If this makes you no better then Ron, why do you pursue me? Why not just go shag Pansy to get yourself off!"

"I…" he paused, searching his mind for an answer, an answer that was so obvious but refused to admit. "I don't know."

The air around them got thicker, and it felt almost impossible to breathe. Hermione felt her body break out into Goosebumps, watching as his gaze lowered to hers, and then back to her eyes, almost as if he was debating on whether to kiss her or not, as if something was stopping him.

"Draco Malfoy, you better not be think about kissing me! I will not let you keep doing this to me!"

He took a step towards her and she almost heard him growl as if he was a hunter and she was his prey. "Just." she closed her eyes. "Don't."

He didn't give her a choice, however. In seconds, he pulled them behind the bookcase and pushed her jeans down. She struggled, pushing him, pulling at his fingers as he was undoing the clasp on her jeans but he was simply to strong. He said a contraceptive charm and picked her up, thrusting up into her as he grabbed her ass and pulled her legs around his waist.

"No!" She hissed suddenly, the air around them becoming increasingly silent.

There!

She finally said it.

She finally said the word _no._

Draco slowed, his body stiffening. He leaned his head back, shaking the strands of golden locks that fell into his eyes.

Hermione gasped. He stopped. Malfoy actually stopped. She gripped his shoulders, giving her leverage to release herself from his hold but he dug his fingers into her bottom, making her hiss in pain keeping her steady.

"Granger," He took a moment to compose himself as best he could, considering that his cock was currently buried inside of her. "I am a very possessive man. You have witnessed that. However, if there is one thing my father thought me was how to treat a woman."

She scoffed.

"You may think I have treated you poorly in the past, but I haven't done anything that you have not wanted to do yourself. I don't apologize for hurting Weasley because I feel the way your body reacts to me. However, if you don't want this, if you tell me no, then I will stop this Granger. I will not go any further. I refuse to force you."

"Are you mad!" She yelled. "The first time we shagged, you attacked me in the shower!"

He nodded. "This is true. I felt you needed to be taught a lesson Granger, but as I said, I have never heard you say the word no. Until now, at least. Just give me the word, Granger. That is all it takes."

This was it.

This was her chance.

This was her chance to finally be free of him. She could hear in his voice that he was very serious about what he was saying. She bit her lip. Merlin! She couldn't think straight with his hard throbbing cock inside of her!

Draco leaned in, his lips an inch above her. "Just say it, Granger. Tell me no, and I swear to you, this will be the end." She took in his words but her thoughts were interrupted. "However, if you decide to continue, then you better break up with Weasley. I have said this once and I will say it again. I am a very possessive and jealous man."

Draco could actually hear mind working a million miles a minute. He watched her bite her bottom lip and knew that if she moved, even an inch, it would be his undoing.

"Say it, Granger." He licked her bottom lip, bringing it in between his teeth, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. When he released her lip she went to lick it, unconsciously wanting to taste him and that gave him the opportunity to lick her tongue with his and her eyes widened in surprise. He groaned tasting her in his mouth.

"Just one little word." He kissed her jaw. "And this will all be over." He kissed her cheek. "One word, Granger." He brought his lips to her neck and sucked. "Two letters." He brought his lips to her ear and sucked before blowing hot air into it.

Hermiones grip loosened and she swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat. She felt her legs weakening and when she moved to cross them tighter, so she wouldn't fall, it caused her hips to wiggle and they both groaned, closing their eyes as the leverage caused his cock to ease out and then back in. She felt him bury his face in her neck and she felt herself weakening, bringing her hands to his golden locks, her fingers playing against them.

When she didn't say anything he eased out and thrusted in, adding in extra pressure. "Do you feel it Granger? Am I fucking you hard enough? Can you feel me in your soul?"

It felt like Draco was ripping her in half. She felt the hardness of his cock thrust against her walls as her body rubbed against the bookcase, feeling the sharp edges that the bindings had.

She knew there was going to be marks in the morning.

"Say it, Granger." He whispered again. "Do you want me to stop?"

His grip loosened around her body and without thinking she pressed herself tighter against him.

"Granger." He bit. "Do you want me to-"

She shook her head, giving him her answer.

"I need to hear you say it." With his lips he grazed her cheek and pushed her head backwards until their eyes locked. "Say it Granger. I need to hear you say it."

She sighed, closing her eyes. "No." She whispered, breathless but he could tell it was laced with a bit of menace as if her body was betraying her mind.

He smirked. "See," he smirked. "That wasn't so hard."

All thoughts of Ron went out the window, when he crashed his lips onto hers and thrusted harder inside of her.

Stretching her, caressing her walls, making her come apart in his arms.

Why did she let him do this?

Why did she let him consume her like this?

With one final thrust he yelped and she felt herself climax, feeling him filling her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to silence her.

Now she knew…

This feeling, this passion, this was why.

They slumped down as he possessively wrapped his arms around her. They both couldn't move but she knew that it was almost the end of the class period and nothing had been done.

She figured she could just use her wand even though it was against the rules to use magic for personal gain during a detention.

But as Draco pulled her head up to kiss her plump, red lips, she noted that the books were already alphabetized.

"_Mine_." Draco whispered. He moved them to enter her again, bringing her to her second climax of the day.


	5. Water

**Title**: Water

**Author**: Ashley

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly J.K Rowling does.

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Draco and Hermione have some fun in the bath.

**Timeline**: Seventh Year…

**Note**: Finally! I brand new, crisp chapter. I am very excited! I wanted to post this a little later but I have not been feeling well, so I wanted to post this before I get sicker… stupid cold, lol.

Again, **PLEASE** if you are still reading then post a review. I just want to get an idea of how many people are still reading the story because I haven't posted anything in a year.

Thanks!!

* * *

Water

The Great Hall was alive with chatter as Hermione entered, her mouth watering as she breathed in the scents that was wafting through the air. She could hear her stomach rumble with all the glorious food she saw before her, colors of bright yellows and greens passing her as she walked. She never truly realized how hungry she was until now.

These pasts few weeks she and Malfoy have been shagging like bunnies and it was starting to take a toll on her body. Not only was she sore in places that she never even knew existed, but food also has become some sort of a luxury. Malfoy never allowed her to go down and get a bite to eat. He was horny all the time and with just one touch from him she melted, all thoughts of food forgotten.

Approaching the table she took a seat next to Ron. She smiled at Ginny and Lavender that sat across from her and grabbed everything that her small arms could reach.

She took a bite of her chicken and then a piece of bread before grabbing some corn on the cob and swallowing it down with a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry looked over, his eyebrows raising. "Hungry, Hermione?"

She stopped chewing, hearing his voice and smiled sheepishly. She took another sip of her juice and swallowed. "Oh, I'm sorry, guys. I guess I am a little hungry."

"A little hungry?" Ron breathed out. "You just ate my potatoes…from my own plate!"

She shrugged. "There were none left."

Ginny laughed. "Oh, guy's, leave her alone. You know, as well as I do, that Hermione hasn't joined us for any sort of meal in the past couple of weeks."

Her breathing picked up.

Has she not joined them in an over a week? It wasn't like she was starving herself. She has been down occasionally to grab an apple and sometimes her mother would send her treats for her, but she supposed that she has not had an actually meal in quite awhile.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, guy's. I guess I have been studying a bit too hard, haven't I?" She lied smoothly.

"No." Harry said, but Ron gave him a knowing look. "Well, I mean, nobody is holding it against you. You are head girl after all and between that and your classes, we realize it takes your time."

"Yeah." Ginny interjected. "Malfoy hasn't exactly shown his face either, so I suppose if he doesn't have much time to join his Slytherin goons, then you most certainly don't."

Sit bit her lip and nodded. She wiggled in her seat and hissed, feeling a pain in her middle.

"You okay, Mione?" Ron asked, placing a hand on the small of her back soothingly and she simply smiled in reassurance. "Yes," She laughed, "Must have pulled something while I was exercising." Ron nodded, accepting her answer. "I suppose I will go take a bath to help me soothe my muscles. See you guy's later?"

After stuffing an apple and a couple of rolls in her pocket, she pecked Ron on the lips, turning to leave, feeling her friend's eyes watching her as she left.

"I am really worried about her." Ron admitted, sadly.

"Yeah." Harry, agreed. "I am too, mate." He sighed. "I am too."

--

Hermione sighed, the cool, refreshing water, engulfing her tired body. It has been a few weeks since she started, whatever it was, with Malfoy, and after all the shagging they have been doing lately, her body felt sore and tired and was grateful that he was out practicing for the upcoming Quiddich match.

She raised her leg up and used the soap to wash herself off as she thought about Ron. She had yet to break up with him and knew that time was running out. Malfoy had been pressuring her about breaking up with him but she felt like she couldn't do so, not one week before the first game of the season started.

She simply did not want to distract him. However, she supposed it was also because, deep down, she loved him. The idea of breaking up with Ron, of breaking off a relationship that she has wanted ever since first year, was almost inconceivable.

The things that Malfoy made her feel was nothing she has ever experienced. She was tired of denying it and did not feel ashamed in admitting it, however, the thought of hurting Ron, of hurting both him, and Harry, was not something she was sure she wanted to do.

There was a muggle saying that kept going through her mind, refusing to leave her alone. Relationships can last for a minute; friendships can last a lifetime.

Well, her time was running out and she needed to make a decision, and, for whatever reason she chose Malfoy, she hoped that her friends would understand. They would need time but she didn't want to lose them.

Plain and simple.

Tilting her head back, her hair absorbed the water like a sponge, making it turn a deep brown, almost black color. Turning, she reached for her shampoo but stilled her movements, hearing the door open with a squeak and then close with a click, the sound reverberating throughout the expansive room.

She shrieked, lowering herself fully underneath the water, her heartbeat picking up, hearing them laugh. "No need to hide yourself, Granger. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Her heartbeat slowed a beat, taking in a shuddering, but relaxing breath. "Draco Malfoy!" she hissed, placing her hand against her heart. "You gave me a fright." He laughed, watching her. "How did you get inside? I distinctly remember putting a spell on that door." She watched as he began stripping down. "What are you doing?" She asked, alarmed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm about to take a bath."

"Why?" She asked fast.

He scoffed. "Well, if you haven't already noticed, I need to clean up after my intense workout out in the field, a workout that ensures that I will beat Potter to the snitch in the upcoming Quiddich match."

She raised her eyebrows. "What makes you so confident? If you have not already noticed Malfoy, Harry too, has been practicing and if you recall, you have yet to beat him to the snitch."

"I am filled with joy with the amount of confidence you have in me." He drawled, lowering himself into the water fully; hissing with pleasure as the hot liquid touched his cool, pale, skin.

She shrugged. "Just stating the facts, is all." He brought his head underwater and when he came back up, his body glistened brightly. His hair was fully pulled back by the water, making it turn a brighter shade of blonde. She watched as the droplets escaped his golden strands and proceeded down his neck to his toned, defined stomach, the droplets entering the creases that the abs provided and finally back onto the top of the water.

"See something you like?" He took a step forward, making her retrieve a step back.

Her chest tightened but refused to allow him the satisfaction of knowing he was having any sort of affect on her. "You still haven't answered my question. How did you get in? Like I said, I put a spell on the door."

"Ah, yes, but what you didn't know was that I came back from my practice a bit early. I heard you mutter the spell that is needed to enter and close the door." Draco looked pleased with himself, the look of cleverness etched on his face that he was able to beat her at her own game.

Her eyes widened. "I can't believe you! You were spying on me?"

"Yes." He said, simply. "I just couldn't miss the opportunity to shag you senseless in the bath." He smirked.

"Well, if I wanted to share a bath with you, I would have informed you of such doings. Now, I would like to be alone. Go find somewhere else to wash off."

He waved his arms back and forth, the water flowing through his fingers elegantly, causing the water to create a ripple effect. The water brushed up against her naked form and it felt nice. It made her feel almost warm inside.

Oh, that was ridiculous!

Water could not make her feel this nice, this warm, this… Good Lord! This aroused? Her body was betraying herself again. She knew she was sexually attracted to him, she was done denying such thoughts, however, she just wished she could control herself around him.

She hated that he had such power of her.

Draco looked her over. She was amusing when she refused him. "Fine!" He turned from her and began walking out.

"Fine?" She asked, in confusion. "That's it? No forcing me? No sexual innuendoes or quips?"

He turned back around and shrugged. "Like I said Granger, I need to wash off. If not here, then I bet Pansy would allow me to share a bath with her in the Slytherin dormitories."

She scoffed, crossing her arms in front of herself. "I'd bet she would." She whispered lowly.

He laughed. "Jealously, does not become of you, Granger."

She huffed. "Who is to say I am jealous? Parkinson would open her legs to every man in this school and if you want to go and share a bath with her, then be my guest."

He grinned at her. "Do you know that your cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink when you're angry."

She slapped her hand against the water, making it spray around herself. "Of course, I am angry! I simply want a break from you, time to breathe and sort out the mess that my life has become and you are simply being childish!"

He scoffed. "What mess? I would think your life was perfect, considering that I was giving you the time of day."

She laughed. "Oh, yes Malfoy. My life's goal was for you to pay attention to me. I can finally die happy!"

He nodded his head. "Exactly."

She splashed water into his face and he coughed, glaring at her for this unpleasant, unexpected event.

"No! Not Exactly, Malfoy! My friends are starting to suspect." She yelled, exasperated.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Suspect what, exactly? I highly doubt that the Potter and Weasley are smart enough to figure out that we have been shagging."

She shook her head slowly. "Well, no, not exactly that, but they do know that something is going on. We haven't been down to have a real meal in over a week!"

He shrugged. "What of it? I simply have not been hungry. Also, if you have not noticed, Granger…" In an instant, he dived under the water, taking in the delicious view in front of him. She could see his body literally slither his way over to her before popping up and pushing her up against he corner of the bath, making her gasp in surprise.

One of the many benefits of being Head's of the house was that their bathtub was bigger then the normal baths. He put his arms on either side of her, trapping her, and she could feel the tip of his cock barely graze the inner side of her thigh. "…We have been shagging for bunnies for the past week." He finished, huskily.

Her eyes widened in retort. "That is because _you_ can't seem to keep it in you're pants long enough to keep up appearances with our friends."

"Not my fault, Granger." He brought his hand up and caressed her red, heated, flushed cheek. "I can't help that you are so delectable that I get horny every time I look at you." He snaked his fingers behind her head and brought her moist, plump, lips closer, barely grazing them with his. "Besides, you could always refuse me."

She scoffed. "Like that would stop you."

He chuckled, nodding his head. "Very true. You are learning quickly, my little Gryffindor." With one more glance in his lustful eyes she closed them, meeting his force as his tongue forcefully entered her mouth.

She brought her hands to his defined shoulders, gripping him, pulling him closer, her fingers leaving a red mark as she did so. Their tongues dueled, both of them wanting to take control. She twisted her tongue around, sucking and licking it forcefully and she could not help but smirk against his lips when he let out an involuntary groan.

"Mmmm, Granger." He drawled, in lazy pleasure. "You are definitely gifted with that tongue of yours. Verbally and," He licked his lips, taking in her taste. "Physically."

She blushed.

"There you go blushing again." He laughed. "You are definitely, inexplicable, more talented then Pansy." Her cheeks grew a deeper red. "That kiss got me more turned on then when Pansy kissed me earlier."

There was a silence.

She pushed him away a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, Granger. You could give pointers to Pansy."

She pushed him back some more and crossed her arms in front of herself. "No, the part about the kiss you shared with her earlier. As in today?"

He simply nodded.

"What!" She shrieked, her voice echoing throughout the bathroom. She thrashed the water with her arms again, splashing him in the face. He coughed once more and was very fast growing annoyed.

"Granger, that is the second time that you have done that." He put his finger in his ear, her shriek ringing in his ear.

"Well, what do you expect? How dare you kiss Pansy and then come in here and kiss me. Release me!"

"Doesn't feel too good, does it?"

"What, in Merlin's name, are you talking about?"

"Shall I remind you of that fact that you are currently still attached to a certain, no good, red-headed Weasel."

She shook her head. "That is different. He is my boyfriend!"

"So? If you can snog Weasley, then I certainly have the right to snog Pansy."

"You most certainly do not!"

"In that case," he sighed disappointedly. "You're nothing more then a hypocrite." He placed his fingers on her cheek and then started working his way down. "Now, can we please skip the part where you refuse me and just get on with it? I have had a long morning and I am desperately in a need of a release."

He grabbed for her but skillfully she swam around him. He took a moment, trying to control his anger, staring in the spot that she was just at before whipping around fast. "Granger, I am in no mood for this."

"Well, I am in no mood for shagging. Go and find Pansy. I am sure she can get you off."

"Granger, I realize that I have been kinder to you this past week, but please, do not mistake my kindness for anything more then what it is." He took a step towards her, forcing her to take a step back. "I have been on my broom for hours on end, I am sore, tired, and simply want to fuck you into oblivion."

She cursed herself when her breathing picked up at his cruel, sexual innuendoes.

_Damn her body_.

How can she stand her ground when it kept betraying her?

He chuckled. "You see," He stood in front of her again and began walking her backwards towards the edge of the tub, "Your body is reacting to me. It is craving me just like my body is craving you."

"The only thing that my body is craving, is to get away from you." She spat.

"Yes," he drawled, "That is why I can smell your cum from here."

"Ugh! You are despicable. I can't believe I am shagging you when I have a boyfriend that actually loves me."

"And you think my affections are meaningless?"

"No, I don't." She simply stated. "However, I do believe that the only affection that you are feeling is coming from your penis." She huffed. "Now, for the last time, release me!"

He shrugged. "If you insist."

In one swift movement, he brought her right leg around his waist and brought his left hand to her throbbing cilt, making her body jerk involuntary.

Gritting her teeth she reached for his hand and pulled, becoming absolutely exasperated when he refused. "Let go of me, Malfoy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, sarcastically. "I could have sworn you asked me to release you." He brought his thumb to her cilt while sticking two fingers into her hot, wet, opening. She instantly grabbed onto his shoulders when the feeling of pleasure became too much for her and he took that as an opportunity to wrap the other leg around his toned waist. "Is this what you were asking for?"

She glared at him. "Why are you doing this?" If it is just as easy for you to go to Pansy, then why come to me? You could even use your hands. You keep bragging that your hands can get any girl off at Hogwarts."

"I don't want any girl." He put his hands on either side of her and positioned himself in her center. "Now, can we please just shag?"

She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back. "Draco Malfoy, if you even think about putting your used penis inside of me, I will hex you into oblivion."

"I told you, Granger," he slowly said as if he was talking to a small child. "I only _snogged_ Pansy. She wanted to shag but I told her I had practice."

She scoffed. "How is that supposed to impress me. You just came back from practice."

He shook his head. "Yes," he growled, becoming increasingly annoyed, "However, I didn't have practice for a good hour. I could shagged Pansy, but I didn't."

She narrowed her eyes him. "And, why is that?"

"Stupid girl!" he hissed. "Because! Me snogging Pansy was only to teach you a lesson. I haven't wanted her since-" He stopped then, watching as her eyes widened in curiosity.

"Tell me." She urged, quietly.

He sighed. "I can't."

She wrinkled her brow. "Why not?"

"Because! I am still a very evil and possessive man. If I tell you, if I tell you how I feel about you, then you are going to think that you have some sort of control over me that you do not possess. I do not want to give any sort of false security."

"Well, you don't have to worry. I could never fall in love with a ferret like you."

He smirked. "I think you body disagrees."

"My body and my heart is not one in the same Malfoy! Do not think any different. Furthermore…"

"Enough of this." Without another word, he thrusted into her, his cock finally finding it's heaven.

She closed her eyes, her head falling into the crook of his neck. She gasped, annoyed. "Not fair." She bit her lip when he entered again and simply grinded into her. "You are not playing fair."

He laughed, glancing into her eyes again. "Slytherin." was his only response when he went and kissed her pulse point. "Fuck, Granger." He felt a tightening in the pit of his stomach and knew he was not going last long.

Draco couldn't believe he almost admitted that he had any sort of feelings for her. It took awhile to admit it to himself but she was slowly, but surely, working her way into his heart. At first, he just wanted to teach her a lesson, to possess, if only to punish.

However, the more that he had her, the more she smiled and made him laugh, the more his heart was affected.

_Curse his heart._

_Curse it too hell!_

Hermione bit her lip with pleasure as Draco thrusted into her long and hard and she grabbed for him, her body leaning into his, craving his touch. He then slowed all of the sudden, to Hermiones surprise, almost to the point of stopping.

Crinkling her eyebrows, she nudged his head and looked at him curiously. He looked like he was in deep thought but before she could say anything, he gently leaned forward and kissed her.

Draco felt her response and he had to swallow a burst of annoying emotion that flowed through his body.

She _leaned_ into him.

In all the times that they have shagged he was always the aggressor. He was the person that forced, that nudged her on until she was not able to do anything else but hold on for dear life when he brought them to climax.

However, to his surprise, when he pulled away, for only a moment, her arms were around him, her protests hanging in the air.

He didn't think she even realized what she had just done. Did she even realize how much of a turn on that was? Did she even realize that it made it harder for him to ever let her go?

Many women fell to his feet whenever he gave them any bit of attention but this felt different. This felt…genuine. Real. Something that he never wanted to let go of.

Hermione, feeling Draco's thrusts slow down, muffled her protests against his lips as she wiggled her hips to urge him on.

"What's the matter?" She asked, her breaths coming out in short gasps.

He shook his head fast. "Nothing." He gasped the air so thin around them that it was hard taking air into his lungs. He kissed her hard again and she purred as her response.

He had never actually heard her purr in pleasure before.

That was his undoing.

In fear that he was not going to be able to get her off, he thrusted three more times before bringing his fingers to her cilt and rubbed hard until he could feel her body convulse around him, bringing him to his climax as well.

She titled her head back and smiled to herself as the euphoria washed over her body, giving Draco access to her delicious breasts. He titled his mouth onto her right breast and sucked, feeling his stomach flip when her fingers went into his hair, adding pressure, urging him on.

He made his way up her neck, to her cheek, before kissing her on the lips. He felt her unwrap herself from his body and they both hissed when his limp cock exited her body.

"Will you come to the Quiddich game next week?" He asked breathless, watching her exit the tub without any qualms about appearing naked.

She bit her lip as she grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself, making sure to secure it with a knot and looked at him. "I can't. I have a lot of duties that I have to catch up on and it's the perfect time to do so when everyone is at the game."

She was fidgeting.

He noticed that when she was nervous she fidgeted. Getting out of the tub, he grabbed for his own towel. Her back was turned from him and was now brushing her hair. It was a thick brush and he saw the force that she needed to use to get the knots out. He crept up behind her, stopping her hand, grabbing the brush out of her hand, and to Hermiones surprise, started brushing her hair for her. "Will you not come to the game because of your duties or because of something else?"

She slowly turned around and looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

"I just- I don't want to take any sides. Three men that I care about are playing for opposite sides."

He nodded. "Are you sure that is the only reason?"

"To be truthful Malfoy, this is the perfect opportunity because you will be in the game, your attentions not fully on myself."

He smiled. "Ah, finding it hard to resist me?" He teased.

"Exactly." Was all she said, her features serious, her gaze fixed on his shocked Grey eyes before quickly grabbing her clothing, leaving him to stand in his spot, his eyes wide, his lips slightly parted, and with a click of a door, she was gone, leaving a very confused Draco behind.

* * *

Reviews!!! They are like a drug to me!!


	6. Quiddich

**Title**: The Hogwarts Encounters

**Author**: Ashley

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly J.K Rowling does.

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: The Quiddich game takes place, a game that sets off a series of events.

**Timeline**: Seventh Year…

**Note: **Okay, this was the very first chapter I wrote before I decided to re-post my story. This was going to be the next chapter and after a year of not writing, it definitely has a different feel. However, I re-posted the story and added the "Water" chapter just so you guys have more to read. So, this will feel different to you but I like it, regardless. It definitely will add more depth to the story.

Again, thank you for all your wonderful reviews. You have no idea how much it helps me to keep writing this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Quiddich

Hermione watched with bated breath as the first Slytherin and Gryffindor Quiddich game went into full swing. The skies were a vision of clear blue with clouds that had tints of red and green lining in them. The sun was setting, allowing such effect to occur and she couldn't help but find it appropriate. She also couldn't help but think that someone had one heck of a sense of humor.

All around her, she could hear the crowd erupt into cheers whenever someone scored and heard them gasp in horror as someone fell off their brooms at high speeds, whether it was from getting hit by a bludger, or being pushed off by the opposite team.

However, all the extra noise seemed so far away as she kept her eyes on both, Harry and Draco, both of them flying in the air with ease, keeping their eyes on a speck of gold, indicating that the snitch was near.

They appeared to be in their own world, flying around their teammates, not even bothering to participate in helping them score.

_Worlds._

Harry and Draco were definitely from two different ones.

Harry was the Prince of Gryffindor.

Draco was the Prince of Slytherin.

Both of them so different yet, in many ways, so much alike.

She had told Malfoy that she was not going to attend the game but sitting in her room, trying to concentrate was nearly impossible. Ever few seconds she could hear the crowds erupt into cheers and she was going out of her mind wondering how he was doing.

She had gone to the game and discreetly sat in the back with Ginny. She honestly did not know what to do anymore.

Harry was her best friend. He was a man that she knew that would always be there for her.

She smiled to herself thinking of both him and Ron.

Ron was her boyfriend and up until a few week ago, the love of her life. She always knew that it was going to be the three of them at the end. She also knew that Ginny liked Harry and once he stopped acting like such an idiot, he would realize he liked her, as well. It was almost as if someone were writing a book, making it so all four of them would somehow end up together at the end.

However, Draco was her…

What was he exactly?

Her boyfriend?

Her lover?

God, it seemed absolutely horrid thinking such things.

_Ron_ was her _boyfriend_.

_Ron_ was her _lover_.

Ron was everything that Draco wasn't. He was man that would always treat her right and put her needs in front of his. He was genuine and cared for other people. Draco simply was not. Draco was mean, cruel, and truly lived up to the Slytherin name.

So, why was it that he was able to make her heart skip a beat with just once glance?

Exactly?

How stupid could she be admitting she had any type of feelings for him that wasn't lust. It was a mistake. She had left him standing in the bathroom and all the way back to her room she couldn't help but repeat to herself how stupid she was. She was truly not acting like herself and that scared her beyond anything she had felt before.

The crowd gasped and started to clap, breaking her out of her heavy thoughts. She watched as blurs of red and green started cascading down with maximum speed, both of them reaching out their arms to the full extent, their fingers itching to take hold of the golden snitch.

Her heart raced as she stood up and looked down over the railing, holding her breath as they neared the end.

Their hands were so close together that when they both pulled up she couldn't tell who had grabbed the snitch. The crowd was silent, everyone holding their breaths, seeming to follow Hermiones cue as they waited for one of them to open their hands, signaling the end of the match.

One second…

Two seconds…

Ten seconds…

The crowd erupted in cheers watching as Harry Potter extended his arm in victory, his smile extending miles out, showing that he had indeed caught the golden snitch.

Hermione took in a deep breath and smiled a bit knowing that her house had won but felt her heart tighten watching as Draco simply sat there, the broom bouncing up and down, refusing to move as if he was paralyzed. She watched as his eyes followed Harry's ever move and then watched as his gaze fell on her. He was expressionless as if all life was gone. He turned his head away and started flying off the field but instantly felt dreaded as she saw his gaze fall upon Ron who came swooping towards her, lowering himself enough to kiss her passionately on the lips.

"We won, Mione!" he laughed in glee.

In her horror, he grabbed her hand and pushed her onto the broom. A massive lump formed in her throat when he flew upwards, her body shaking, gripping onto him with all the strength she possessed.

"Ronald Weasley! Take me down this instant!"

He was going to be in so much trouble. He knew how much she hated flying. She could feel his vibrations when he laughed against her body and she could hear the crowd cheer as Ron flew over them.

"Ronald!" She yelled again and Ron simply laughed. He turned his head and kissed her on the lips.

"Alright, Mione! Alright." He had a teasing look on his face before bringing her down, landing on the bleachers, next to Ginny.

She got off the broom with shaky legs and before she could say another word, he was gone.

She glanced at Ginny who laughed. "Please, don't kill my idiotic brother." Ginny pleaded with humor. She knew, as well as anyone, how much she hated flying.

Looking out to the field all the players were gone and couldn't help but think that Ginny shouldn't be worried about her killing Ron as much as another Slytherin boy she knew that had a very possessive temper.

"I can't believe we won!" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah." She answered shakily, hugging her.

Draco was not accustomed to losing and knowing that he had again lost to Harry, was not something she wanted to think about.

The castle doors came into view as she followed the crowd and knew she had to find him.

She hugged Ginny goodbye and told her she was heading off to the library with every intention of finding Malfoy, hoping to find him in a more pleasant mood then she feared he would be­.

­--

Draco sighed deeply, hissing as the hot steaming water cascaded down his long, firm, body. He kept his lengthy arms against the wall for balance and let his head fall as the steam worked on his strained muscles.

He closed his eyes in a mixture of anger, and simple annoyance, that Potter, had again, beaten him to the snitch.

He felt like he couldn't do anything right.

For months, he had been practicing with his team, making them get up at god-awful hours and staying out until it hurt to breathe.

Before the match had begun, he was so sure that he was going to catch the snitch to the point of arrogance but after this afternoon's performance, he wouldn't blame his father if he beaten him to a bloody pulp.

Maybe he should arrange a visit with him. Maybe he could literally beat some sense into him. He laughed to himself. Maybe he could beat some sense into him about other topics, as well.

_Hermione Granger._

Why did his cock twitch ever time he thought about her?

She was a Mudblood and he couldn't believe that he turned down a shag with Pansy yesterday afternoon. He was heading back to the common room after a night of patrolling when he found her, coming back from doing a detention with Professor Snape.

She swayed her hips and smiled at him as she pressed herself up against him. She had pulled him into an empty classroom and sat him down on the teacher's chair. She straddled his hips and pressed herself onto his groin but instead of his usual response of shagging her senseless, he had simply pushed her off, leaving her to huff and pout like a child.

Then there was that thing with Weasley. He saw that Ron practically forced Granger onto the broom, which wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was the fact that Weasley still thought he had to right to touch her, to touch something that belonged to him only because Granger didn't have the guts to break up with him.

If she didn't do something soon, his heart wasn't the only thing that was going to be broken.

He punched his hands against the marble wall, feeling a burst of anger arise but turned around fast, hearing a small voice gasp from behind him.

He watching her curiously, his eyes roaming her body making her squirm a bit under his gaze. Surprisingly, he wasn't surprised to see her standing at the entrance of the boy's showers. After all the things they have done together, nothing could shock him anymore.

He noted that she still had on her scarf and hat from being outside.

He knew she was there, but after the display with Weasley, it confirmed his suspicions.

He knew in his gut that she had attended the Quiddich match. She had told him that she was going to stay in and catch up on some Head Girl duties while everyone else was out because she didn't want to take sides. But he could feel her. He could feel those chocolate brown eyes burning a hole right through him as he played. He wanted to believe it wasn't true but he couldn't deny it any longer.

With one quick glance at her, he turned his head back around and lowered it, letting the feel of the water take over him.

Hermione didn't know how long she had been standing there and when Draco didn't say anything to her, after spotting her, she thought about leaving but stopped, hearing Draco speak.

"That was some display on the field today. You haven't broken up with Weasley yet, have you? He asked, a hint of accusation laced in his voice. The room was hot, the steam making it a bit hard to breathe but when he spoke, she felt a cold chill go down her spine, causing her body to break out into tiny Goosebumps. She was not fearful but suddenly, extremely cautious.

She shook her head. "No." She simply stated. What more was there to say? She hadn't had a chance. She didn't want to break his heart a week before the first game with Slytherin. She didn't want to distract him.

Draco felt nothing when she spoke. After the letter he received from him father earlier today, he supposed it didn't matter. Nothing about Granger mattered anymore. "Did you like the show?" Draco asked, his voice low with a tint of danger. Hermione knew that not catching the snitch was going to be hard on him but she didn't realize the full extent until now. "Did you like your precious Potter catching the snitch?"

She held her head up high. "Yes. I am happy for my best friend and for my house."

He didn't look at her.

He didn't acknowledge her.

He simply stood there with his head hanging down.

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked her, with menace. "Shouldn't you be out with the rest of the Gryffindor members celebrating your win?"

She swallowed as she crossed her arms in front of herself. "I wanted to come to see how you were."

He laughed. "Oh, I find that hard to believe." He raised his head and looked at her again. "Why don't you do us both a favor and tell the truth."

"I told you why I came. It's not up to me what you believe."

He watched her curiously, turning his body fully towards her.

Hermione had to use everything in her not to glance down. He was fully naked as the water embodied him. She knew that she was being silly. She had seen him naked before but after the match, after seeing marks of dirt marking his perfect, pale, skin made him look even hotter. His muscles have just been used to their full extent, making them look more defined.

"The real reason why you came," he began, shutting off the water, "Is to make sure I don't do something to hurt your precious Potter." He walked towards her and she held her breath when he stopped just a few inches away from her body. He looked down at her and when he moved his arm, she thought he was going to touch her but grabbed the towel that was next to her instead.

She turned, watching him as he tied the towel around his waist and grabbed his wand, where he proceeded to do a simple drying spell before he started clothing himself.

She huffed. "Show's how much you know."

"Don't patronize me, Hermione!" He yelled, making her jump, his golden hair swinging around his face as his head snapped towards her, his eyes filled with anger and something else she couldn't quite place. It was a look she had imagined Voldermort would have in his eyes.

Dangerous.

A look that was ready to kill.

"Do not yell at me Draco Malfoy!" She yelled back. "I came in here to see if you were okay. Do not blame me that you are insecure and simply cannot catch a bloody snitch." His eyes widened and she knew that, that was the wrong thing to say but she was just so angry that she didn't even care. "Harry caught it. You didn't! Just get over it."

"What do you know, you little bitch!" He growled, making her take a step back. "My entire life I have been raised to believe that the Malfoys are the best. We are simply above all the other families in the wizarding community. Harry Potter is a disgrace and when my father finds out that I, yet again, have lost to him, you will truly have a reason to come see about my well being."

Hermione shivered a bit thinking about Malfoys father. Lucious Malfoy was a man that took pleasure in terrorizing people around him. She knew for a fact that he was somehow connected to the Dark Lord himself. She had no real proof but she, Harry, and Ron, were working on gathering evidence.

She also knew that by association, Malfoy was also working with the Dark Lord. He was Lucious Malfoys son, so he must be training Draco to work with Voldermort and take down the side that she was on.

Not only that, but she was a muggle. Even more reason for her to hate Malfoys side. She still couldn't fathom how she could be attracted to a man who worked for such evil.

Draco was turned away from her as he spoke and she hesitantly came up behind him, placing her hands on his arms, but felt him push her away as if he was just burned by her touch.

"Get out!" he snapped, still not looking at her and taking a few more steps away.

"What?" She demanded. "Why?"

He turned to her fast. "Because I said so! Because I don't want you here!" He saw her cower a bit but didn't let it faze him. "Go to your Weasley and Potter and celebrate your win. Go fuck both of them, for all I care. I don't want you here!"

She shook her head, standing her ground. "No." Her voice was shaky but she tried keeping it as steady as possible. "I won't let you push me away."

"I don't fucking want you here! Don't you understand! I can't stand the sight of you."

"Draco Malfoy, how dare you speak to me like that!" She yelled, with a shaky voice, feeling tears starting to rise up to her tear ducts.

"Get out!" He growled as he lunged at her and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her up against the wall.

Her back hit it with a thud and she could feel the moisture that the wall had collected from the steam, seeping through her clothing.

She bit her lip and pressed down the urge to let the tears fall that were building.

With all the strength she possessed at that moment, she pushed him away, surprising him. "Fine!" She snapped, her bottom lip quivering but refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to her. "What do I care? She laughed to herself. "You know, I will go and find Harry and Ron and we shall celebrate our win till morning. We will celebrate and as we celebrate, I will laugh knowing that you had lost."

She took a step towards him, so close that she could see ever feature. His lips forming into a sneer, his Grey eyes laced anger, with a tint of red outlining his pupils. She could feel his heavy breathing against her skin and smiled evilly up at him. "You, Draco Malfoy, are pathetic."

She felt pleased with herself when Draco took a step back as if he was stung, and for a moment, she felt triumph but before she knew what was happening, she saw him raise his arm up, seeing his hand flying towards her face. She cowered and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact that never came, furrowing her forehead in confusion.

She opened one eye, then the other, looking up at him slowly and cautiously. He was visibly breathing hard, his hand a couple inches away from her face. She felt her stomach tighten being under his heated gaze. "Get out!" He said with menace, dismissing her, gritting his teeth as if he was fighting for control. "Before I do something I am going to regret."

"Malfoy-"

He hissed through his teeth and threw himself up against her, his arms pounding on the wall on either side of her. "I said get out!" He shouted, his nose an inch from hers. At very moment, looking into his Grey orbs with her blurry vision, she didn't recognize the man that was looking back at her. He moved to the left and swallowing a painful lump in her throat she glanced at him, taking a beat before slowly turning to leave. She slowly went to the door and opened it, hearing it click as she made her way down the hallway and felt herself walk towards the Gryffindor tower.

She swallowed a lump that was in her throat and finally let a couple of tears spill from her eyes. She took in several deep breaths and rubbed her eyes with the pad of her thumb as a couple of first years walked by her. She strained to smile at them but managed. She inched closer to the tower and could hear her fellow friends and housemates cheering.

She took out her wand and recited a spell to help herself clean up a bit before going inside, seeking salvation from her friends.

She didn't know what was going on with Draco, but she'd be damned if she were going to let him push her away. Right now, however, she was going to forget about him and let her friends take her mind off her Slytherin lover.

If only to help clear her mind and figure out what was truly bothering him.

--

After hours of celebrating, Hermione and Ron slipped away from the party, heading towards the kitchen where they could find something to eat. She had arrived at the party and instantly was accepted by her friends. Ron engulfed her in a hug that instantly calmed her and couldn't help but laugh with glee when Harry jumped off one of the tables that he was dancing on and engulfed her in a hug as well.

Ginny and Lavender greeted her and they enjoyed several beverages that made her feel warm inside.

Instantly, being around her friends made her feel like she belonged. She couldn't believe she was starting to stray away from the people that truly cared about her. She had been such a fool and knew that someday she was going to have to tell both, Ron, and Harry, about her escapades with Malfoy. She never kept secrets from them and she prayed they would, if not right away, forgive her.

With their hands intertwined, they neared the entrance to the Great Hall, when all of a sudden; they heard moaning coming from a corner in the nearby hallway.

"Sounds like someone is having fun." Ron laughed and Hermione simply rolled her eyes at him, cursing herself when she felt the side of her mouth twitch, laughing right along with him.

"Ronald Weasley, I will not engage in such conversation." She smacked his chest lightly and laughed with him.

"Oh, come on, Hermione!" He said smiling as he pushed her up against a wall. "I think that bloke has the right idea."

Ron bent down and kissed her neck. He smirked, feeling her tilt her head to left, giving him better access. She squirmed under his touch and felt herself becoming wet, however; she couldn't help but think that, by this point, Draco would have her center pooling with wetness.

Ron slipped a hand under her shirt making her moan but she didn't get that ache in the pit of her stomach. Ron's touch was nice but it didn't even compare to Malfoy. However, she continued because it was still nice to be wanted by someone, to be desired. She felt Ron starting to caress her leg but pushed him away. This certainly wasn't the place for such play.

They were in the hallway for Merlin sakes.

Anyone could pass by.

Laughing, she pushed him away and started running away from him, glancing backwards ever so often to make sure he was following and heard him laugh as he chased her.

She went down the hall that she was hearing the noises in without thinking and suddenly felt herself stumble backwards as she bumped into someone hard.

She grunted and looked up to apologize, but merely gasped seeing Malfoy, with Pansy Parkinson as his personal accessory.

He sneered at her and Pansy made a sound of disgust. "Get out of here mudblood!" She pushed Draco against the wall and proceeded to wrap her right leg around his waist. "We were here first." Draco was staring at Hermione as Pansy put her fingers under his chin and pulled his lips back to hers.

Hermione gulped and felt her breathing pick up when Draco grabbed Pansy by her ass and picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. She heard him groan when she reached down to his groin and squeezed while he used one hand to slide up her shirt and pinch her erected nipple.

When Malfoy went to stick his tongue into her mouth she wanted to turn away but Malfoy looked up, catching her gaze. He grabbed Pansy's head with his hand and kissed her harder, all the while keeping his intense eyes on her. His gaze seeped into her and she felt like the world was in this one little space.

She hated this. She hated watching him grope Pansy. However, it was as if Malfoy was punishing her, as if he had control over her at this very moment that made her feel weak and small and she suddenly, felt like crying all over again.

Ron came up behind her, breaking her out of her haze and grabbed onto her hand, pulling her away. "Let's go, Hermione. I have suddenly lost my appetite."

She felt him pull her away, and with one more glance, she watched as Draco's eyes connected with hers again before going back into the shadows.

"You okay?" Ron asked with concern, not knowing how much this was truly effecting her.

She nodded. "Yes."

He laughed. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I had to see that." He laughed as he hugged her.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"What do you say, we go back to the tower and simply just hold each other." Hermione asked him, with hopeful eyes.

He nodded. "Splendid idea." He said as he kissed her. "I've missed you."

Hermione smiled weakly. "I've missed you, too."

They headed back toward the tower, their bodies connected, both of them relishing being in each other's arm. She was going to lay in Ron's arms and let him help her forget everything she had just witnessed.

--


End file.
